Endless Years
by Amethyst Princess 27
Summary: A Time Lady arrives on Atlantis after drifting out of the Void. Believing that his people have returned, the Doctor is drawn to investigate her ship's signal. Where the Doctor is, the Daleks soon follow; and the Pegasus Galaxy is no exception.
1. Prologue: Endless Years

This is my first X-over fic attempt. It will probably not be the last either.. I have watched Atlantis and SG-1 since at least 2003 but have only seen the Doctor Who episodes that include the 10th, I saw the ninths regeneration into 'pretty boy'- David Tennant and love the series…

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Stargate Atlantis, SG-1, or Doctor Who.. Yet. I'll tell you what I do own- the plot, the character- who will eventually be named, the prototype- in sense (Yes, I added that last part so I don't get sued.), and the wonderful title.

xXx

Prologue: Endless Years

_"Doctor! You can't do this!" I had yelled. "There's too much at stake!"_

_"I'm sorry." That was the last thing he told me. The last thing he said._

Those last moments repeated in my mind. I had replayed the scene through my head over the past few hours, wondering about why he had done it. Why he saved me. I hadn't asked him to save me, he just had. Why had he done it? Worry? Or was it something entirely different? There had been some emotion on his face all those years ago, but my memory was not the best.

**_It had been another of the many attacks on Gallifrey, during the Time War, that a scout ship of Daleks had attacked the capital. They had caught most of the Time race unawares, and some had perished in the fight. I was going to be one of them too, I recalled falling to the ground. Tumbling down a steep area of the land, I heard a crack. Within seconds the Dalek squadron had me cornered, I was done running. _**

**_I saw the machine fire, I was sure the beam hit me. _**_I should have been dead, or rather- regenerated._**_ Somehow the energy bounced back to the Dalek and destroyed the invader. The energy had been redirected, charged by some other force to be used against the creature… _**

**_I remember the Doctor running towards me, mere moments after the explosion. In another instant, we were approaching the capital hall, the science lab. That's where the prototype Tardises had been constructed, where the latest in Chronomatic Tech had been used to engineer the ships. The Doctor aided me up the steps toward the lab, my leg had snapped during my fall, he stopped and activated a generator that would- "Keep them occupied them for a while."_**

**_He planned to 'borrow' one of the prototypes and return so this wouldn't happen, so there would be some warning but the Daleks had gotten to us first. He had pushed me into a red prototype ship just before he said good-bye. The Dalek fleet was gathering around the world's capital, the race wouldn't survive the war._**

_"I'll see you again," he had said quickly as the Daleks entered the building. "That's a promise."_

**_I don't believe you Doctor, but I wish I could. That had been years ago.. I was now in the TARDIS, frozen in time. Dead to the universe... I was traveling... Though I did not know where or when I was going there... I was going there alone in every possible sense of the word._**

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched forward. She had finally come to a stop. I shifted on the floor, removing my hand from a button on the floor. I removed the weight from my damaged leg then I inched forward, rising from the hard base of the ship.

I rose, keeping most of my weight on my good leg, looked down to the to the teleporter platform that went directly to the ship's door- not bothering to read the time and location that was shown on the ships main console. I reached stepped forward and pressed the button on the floor, within that same instant I vanished in a red haze.

I reappeared inside the glass of the Tardis' disguise; it was a red telephone booth- I could tell by the small black phone hanging on the wall behind me. I looked down for a moment and found a button similar to the one from before, they controlled the transport function that the prototype had been designed with. I couldn't make out much outside the synthetic frosted glass of the prototype.

The glass door came open with a slight whine. I limp out into the light, the door closes behind me, and the first sight that meets my eyes is a great arch that looked like it was made of some kind of metal. After a couple of seconds, I noticed the sound of rushed footsteps coming from all directions. I could hear voices, the mixed chatter of different people. I heard hope.

Relief flooded over me and I dropped to the floor, I looked up as the figures approached my side. The first one I noticed was a man with black hair; he had knelt beside me and looked up several times shouting to someone out of my line of vision. He had such soft green eyes, I watched as they left me for the third time- he shouted again for help. He told me everything was all right, that I just had to hold on. I shifted, he told me not to move and started to stop me, but I managed to spot one figure moving towards us out of the corner of my eyes. He came to a halt as he reached me and my eyes closed.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when my eyes opened again, I had probably been hours, days possibly. I made a note of my surroundings quickly. I was in a room that was much different than the one I had arrived in. It was mostly white and had several beds and monitors all around the area. A double beep came from nearby every couple of seconds.

There were at least four other beings in beds farther away from me; there were machines that accompanied them. I also noticed that the beings didn't look all that well. I look over and notice the machine attached similarly to my arm, the double beeping sped up when I made this discovery. I instantly try to rise and flinch away when a hand comes down on my shoulder. I hear a voice and my head turns quickly to the source. There was a man standing about a foot from the side of the bed.

"Easy, lassie." He says, looking down at me. "You had a rough go, you've been out for nearly a day and a half since you arrived."

I move back to lie down and his gaze meets my own, I watch him for a moment unsure of him. He wore a white coat and looked like he was a doctor. But not _the _Doctor.

"Where?" I manage to croak out of my dry throat, I was surprised when I heard such an unrecognizable noise coming from my own mouth.

The doctor stands there for a moment, astonished to hear me speak. He replies to my question as he takes a step around the bed.

"Atlantis." That one word makes me pause, it was unanticipated. "Could you tell me where you're from, love?"

I was too shocked for words. _If this is Atlantis, then where were the other Time Lords? Where were all the other peoples of the Pegasus galaxy if not the center, the gathering place? Had the Dalek destroyed all the ancient races? _My mind raced. _What about the Time race? My race?_

"_Am I the last?_" my thoughts were verbalized; the doctor came forward from the foot of the bed.

"What was that, lass?" he asked.

I don't answer; I lie back down on the bed and try to rest. I had to heal now, and it would take time- something that I learned was very precious. I planned to return, return to Gallifrey if the prototype could still function after the crash. Return to save the Doctor, return to save the seven ancient races.

xXx

4/30/09- I have re-written the prologue. It seems better, and I for one wanted more information on the characters history with the Doctor before the re-write. It was also interesting to add some more dialogue between Carson and her as well, the rest of the chapters will be re-written as well. The SEVEN ancient races thing is NOT a mistype, so you know.

5/26/09- Re-written again. I had to add some details on the girls ship and put that little freaking out because I-have-a-machine-on-my-arm-and-I-just-noticed-that-all-the-other-beings-that-have-this-machine-attatchment-don't-look-like-they-are-doing-so-well moment in there because I could picture it happening. Isn't that the longest dash phrase you've ever seen?

~Amethyst


	2. Chapter 1: Past

7/20/09- I have updated the first chapter again. It definitely has more words and information; well, to be honest- I just combined the first and second chapters. But it is better.

xXx

Chapter One: Past

_- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -Flashback- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -_

"_**FORD! Stop!" Sheppard shouts through the dense forest. "You have to come back to Atlantis! Beckett can help you!" **_

_**John had finally caught up with his quarry and Aiden turned to John, panting heavily. The Colonel had his P-90 aimed at the hybrid, ready for any sudden movements. Ford's eyes shifted from his former commander to the air... Something was flying towards them, and it was approaching quickly.**_

"_**I have to prove it Sheppard!" he yells back. "I have to prove that I'm fine! I'm not going back!"**_

_**John saw a defiant glint in Fords eyes... Something told him the soldier was desperate, willing to do anything to prove his point. He looked to Sheppard then to the sky uncertainty showing on his features. Sheppard called his name once more and Ford looked again into the sky, a dart was coming out of the clouds and driving downwards towards them. **_

_**Aiden gave him a look and Sheppard gripped his weapon more tightly. Aiden looked again into the atmosphere and his intentions became clear as the dart flew closer. John shouted his name again as Ford inched forward and he pulled the trigger on the soldier. Aiden darted from his stationary location and jumped right in front of the Darts beam. He dematerialized in an instant and the dart disappeared into the sky.**_

…

"_**Run!" A voice yelled behind me, but I didn't have to be told. **_

_**The Daleks had nearly reached us. I will my feet to move faster, to get away from the fate that most of the other Time Lords had suffered. The Daleks were on Gallifrey. And they were catching up to me. **_

_**The footsteps behind me had vanished but the strange mechanical whirring of the invaders had not. I dash towards the line of buildings, down the steep hill; I move more slowly- trying to keep my footing. Before my mind could register anything, I was already at the bottom of the hill, my arm was folded under me awkwardly and one of my legs hurt very badly. The leg was probably broken.**_

_**My thoughts immediately changed when I looked up the hill and three Daleks became visible.**_

"_**EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek fired.**_

…

"_**Did you see that?" Sheppard says, smiling as he looks down to Rodney from the balcony.**_

"_**Yes, what was that Major?" Weir asks him, alarmed. **_

…

_**"So, he just looks crazy." Sheppard asks Carson, as he looks over to Rodney.**_

**_"I'm sure I do," Rodney snaps, turning to Radek, "but only because Dr. Fumbles McStupid over here got in way over his head!"_**

...

"_**Oi!" I freeze at the sudden voice. "What you doin' in here?"**_

_**I had been caught hovering around the newest of the prototype Tardis', one that hadn't even been completed yet. No one had seen the technological advances except the scientist who had been working on the ships. **_

_**I turn to the voice, but see no one.**_

"_**Now," I turn to the noise and see a man standing by the red ship; he was leaning onto the ship, his head was tilted up as if he was trying to peer into the foggy windows. "Why would…"**_

"_**Um… Excuse m-. "**_

_**He turns to me, but only for a second. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."**_

…

"_**Oh, believe me, that's not the first thing we tried…" McKay looks over to John, waiting for him to explain further.**_

_**Elizabeth turns to Sheppard, raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**I shot him." The Major says smugly, Weir gives him a disapproving stare. "In the leg." **_

_**He reassures her with a small shrug.**_

…

"_**It'll be fine." The Doctor looks over to me as he takes out his sonic screwdriver and works on the generator by the wall. "You'll see."**_

_**He drops the device into one of his pockets and presses a button on the wall; a light nearby turns a strange emerald color. The Doctor moves from the wall to me and puts an arm around my shoulders to help support me.**_

"_**That should keep them busy for awhile." He states as we stumble further into the laboratory of Chronos, the very heart of Gallifrey's science center.**_

_-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - End Flashback - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -_

- -- - -- - The Infirmary - -- - -- -

"How is she?" Weir asks as she walks into the infirmary, Weir looks over to the girl under the sheets in the bed about three feet away.

"From what I can tell.. Not so good." Carson looks to the girl then back to Weir. "Her body temperatur' dropped below freezing only short while ago.. I don't know what to do.. 'ts like she's in some type of coma.." he shakes his head slowly and sighs. "By human standards she should be dead."

Weir pauses for a moment; her gaze is drawn from the girl to Beckett.

"What if she's not human?"

"Tha's a possibility but I haven't had a chance to do any detailed scans. But what I can tell you is that the worst she's got is a broken leg and a fractured arm, she'll be comin' around again in a few hours."

"She woke up?"

"Yes. About half 'n hour ago… I didn't have the chance to call you. She wasn't up for long, about a minute then dropped straigh' away into this state after that." The scot pauses. "Is Rodney having any progress with tha' machine?"

"I haven't heard." Weir replies, walking with Beckett towards the door. "McKay could have figured it out already."

She steps out into the hall, and the doctor turns back into the infirmary.

"Carson." the commander calls, switching back around and facing the infirmary once more.

"Yes?"

"Keep me posted."

"Righ'." Carson nods, moving back towards their guest.

The girl was moving slightly; the sheets surrounding her were wrinkled and her bronze hair was slightly messy. A thin film of sweat covered her pale face, her eyes moved under their heavy lids. Every once in a while, she would say something almost under her breath.

"My fault." Beckett could hear as she turned on her side, "Gallifrey…"

_- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -Flashback- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -_

"_**So..." John begins, crossing his arms. "What do you plan on doing after leaving Atlantis?" **_

_**The former runner looked over to him. "Not sure."**_

"_**Well... How about joining my team?"**_

…

"_**You are a very good fighter…" Teyla informs him.**_

"_**If you say so…" Michael responds.**_

…

"_**Beckett..." Weir asks, turning to the doctor. "Are you sure?"**_

"_**Aye'." Carson replies. "The retrovirus isn't exactly perfected but this cure… It could be a key factor... If it works for Elia it could help us..."**_

…

"_**The ship, is it yours?"**_

"_**Me?" He looks to me in disbelief; he walks around to the door. "Me? Oh, no."**_

_**I step closer to the unfinished machine. "Why are you here?"**_

**_"Curiosity, mainly." The Doctor reaches toward the handle. "You?"_**

**_ The door opens quietly, and the Doctor peeks into the ship. He disappears inside and I step forward to follow when he comes back out suddenly. He looked a bit disappointed. _**

**_"Unfinished is right, there's nothing in there." _**

**_"That can't be right," I move past him, entering the ship. _**

**_… _**

**_"Z Major Sheppard, how's this for credibility? Weir's dead. Z" Kolya begins. _**

_**"****Z I am going to kill you. Z" Sheppard growls, he blinks as the rain hits his face.**_

…

"_**There!" The Doctor says, watching to door fly open. "They must have gotten past the shields, into the computer system. That is **__**not**__** good. Not at all."**_

_**We step into the very area where the prototype Tardises had been engineered; I could see several model ships lined up near the center of the room when we entered. I spotted the prototype near the wall.**_

_**It was the very same ship we had entered my first day at the capital. The Doctor had found me in the lab, and that hadn't been too long ago... The red prototype sat near the corner of the room ominously. And I felt I could almost sense her within my mind. **_

…

"_**I can't be sure but it appears that the sunken jumper is somewhere around this area." Zelenka says pointing to the map of the Atlantean ocean. "Just over ten miles from the mainland."**_

"_**But that is more than five miles wide and no telling how deep..." Weir's eyes widen as the Czech continues. "There'd be no guarantee we'd get there in time…"**_

…

"_**That's genius!" He says, stepping over to a dimly lit console. "It's sneaky, but brilliant."**_

"_**What is?" The half-built state of the prototype wasn't very impressive. **_

"_**This, the teleportation system that's been built into this ship, it was the last thing I would have thought of." The Doctor steps around the console, he reaches down to press certain buttons. "A bit smaller than my girl, but she'll work the same."**_

_**The glass circles in the ship's mainframe were frozen; it appeared as if they'd never work at all. Suddenly, a quick glow came from the console and then another. It was a light purplish color that bounced off the glass of the ship and the white walls of the Tardis. Several pipes hung from the ceiling and in places, the black grated metal floor was stripped up and it was possible to see wiring underneath. White light lit the area, coming from a number of square shades that were on the wall.**_

"_**So, she does work…" The Doctor says.**_

…

"_**What about that sandwich?" John looks over to Aiden.**_

…

"_**Z Doctor McKay and Weir will be held until you comply with my demands, Sheppard. Z" Kolya states, he was going to win- no matter what it took.**_

_**John jogs down the corridors of Atlantis, "Z Wouldn't bet on that... I'm not finished yet! Z"**_

"_**Z Neither am I. Z" He pulls out a gun and points it toward the Atlantean Commander. "Z Say good-bye to Doctor Weir. Z"**_

_**John flinched.**_

…

_**Light from the outside came in from the frosty glass; sections of it were on all but one side of the ship where a black box hung on the wall. I reached over to the box and picked up a strange object that was attached to the front of the box by a cord of some kind. **_

"_**What's this?"**_

_**The Doctor reentered the prototype ship; he looked at the object for a moment, he takes it from me as he steps forward.**_

"_**Doubt it works, just for looks apparently." He notes my expression and explains as he sets the black plastic back in its place. "Telephone, from a place called Earth. But you've probably never been there, not been anywhere really. How old are you? You mustn't be that old if you haven't seen humankind; not old at all.**_

"_**Anyways, that is a telephone. Humans use it to talk to each other, from a long ways aw-."**_

_**I step over to the door again and stop as I feel something under my foot; I turn back to the Doctor anxiously as if something were about to happen. Suddenly, we both are teleported away from the door of the ship. I look over to the Doctor and his face suddenly lights up.**_

…

"_**So you're the one who fired that thing at me." Sheppard says, stepping forward menacingly towards Beckett.**_

…

"_**You're right." Rodney's voice rises. " If only we had a magical tool that could slow down time. I foolishly left mine on Earth - did you bring yours?"**_

"_**You know, you're not pleasant when you're like this, McKay." Sheppard says.**_

"_**I'm always like this." The scientist mutters. **_

…

"_**Doctor!" I could see him look over his shoulder to the door; the Daleks had nearly reached us.**_

"_**You can't do this!" I recalled my words. "There's too much at stake!"**_

_-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - End Flashback - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -_

My eyes flew open and he was gone, the Doctor was gone again.

I could hear footsteps approaching; I face the sound. The man with the white coat was back; he pauses for a moment when he sees me with my eyes open. He quickly moves through the room and stops near the side of the bed, I look over to him and recognize a worried expression cover his face.

"Ar' you all right, lass?" he moves a little bit closer, trying not to alarm me. "You didn' seem so well a shor' time ago."

"I'm fine now, Carson." I state.

"Excuse mea'?" Beckett looks down to me, shocked.

I look up to him and give him an equally confused look; I shift in the bed to sit upright.

"Where is everyone?" I ask sleepily. "Where is commander Weir?"

xXx

I threw in a bit of the pre-story story… With her and the Doctor on Gallifrey just before she was sent to Atlantis. Also, it took me fourteen chapters to realize that I hadn't given you readers a real description of the character. I could get together the basic layout for fifty chapters in the series but not get a description of the girl… That's just me.

I changed up the story a bit so be patient while I get it straightened out. It'll probably be finished by the end of the year, or at least- the revision will. I wouldn't want you readers to assume something entirely different then disappoint you. Anyways, the next revision will be up soon- then the one after that, then the one after that, then the one… I believe you get the point.

~Amethyst


	3. Chapter 2: Present

xXx

Chapter 2: Present

"Hello, I am-."

"Commander Weir." I say with a degree of uncertainty, my voice low.

Weir looks from me to Beckett unsurely.

"How did you…?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Not sure," I mumble. "Elizabeth."

She shows surprise even though she tries to hide it. She opens her mouth, and then decides against pressing the matter further.

Beckett steps forward to stop me as I swing my legs around the side of the bed. There was a splint on my right leg, and it wouldn't allow me to bend my knee. I reach down and pull off the strong metal bar that had kept my leg straight as it healed. My arm clicked in the plastic sling as I moved it around. The healing had taken care of the major problems, but I'd have to deal with my arm as it was. There wasn't enough energy left in me to completely heal the fracture.

"You can't-!" Carson says as I set my foot on the ground.

I ignore his warning and stand, moving with a slight limp.

"It's fine." I assure him. "All better."

Beckett asks, "Your leg?"

"Quick healing is one of the gifts of my race," I explain, and then add. "Along with the astonishing perception of past and future events. Now," I turn to Weir, there was something more important than satisfying these human's curiosity. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?" Weir sends a confused glance to Carson but he can't offer any assistance. "I don't know…"

"Well… Actually it's a prototype TARDIS, but I'd really prefer not to get technical at the moment. But it's a ship- about so high." I raise my arm. "Well, anyways, I need to get going. You know, things to do, world to save."

I made my way to the door and after noticing they weren't following, I turned back to them.

"Are you going to show me around or what?" I call, stopping in my tracks.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Well, See- even though it looks similar to an old telephone booth from the 1950's… It's not. Well… it can't be because it just appeared in the middle of the Pegasus galaxy, which is more than 1,000 light years away not to mention the differences in time era... Anyways, what would a telephone booth be doing all the way out here on Atlantis?" Rodney asks Radek quickly.

"I don't know..." John states.

"Exactly! A telephone booth shouldn't be here in another galaxy… And then it hit me." He continues in techno babble, moving over to Zelenka and pressing a few buttons on his carry-everywhere-you-go screen top scanner.

"What if it wasn't an ordinary booth? What if it was different? What if it was some kind of device... I thought that it would give off some kind of energy and so-.."

"Rodney!" Sheppard barks. "As interesting as this all is. It would mean more if we could actually understand what you are trying to say."

"Fine then.." McKay says gruffly. "I did an energy reading and it appears as though there is a power source…

"Like an energy field that is both preventing us from entering and protecting the machine at the same time... The shield lets organics through but won't let anyone in the doors. Now I think this may be some kind of ancient technology that only admits certain people, the pilot for instance, and no one else."

"And?" John asks, diligently.

"What?" Rodney mumbles.

"How exactly is this supposed to help us?"

"Well…" Rodney says in an irritated voice. "For those of you who care. The ship or whatever it is may be powered be a zero point module. Which may be valuable, since the Gate can't get us back to Earth on the power it has now."

Rodney turns to Sheppard with a sigh. "The only problem is that I haven't found a way in..."

Ronan suddenly stands and reaches down to the holster on his leg. He grabs the blaster and holds it at eye level, aiming it at the red wood and frosty glass of the "ship".

"What are you doing?" Rodney asks him erratically.

"Helping." The Satedan replies, preparing to pull the trigger.

"You don't know what that could do!" Rodney blurts out. "It could have some kind of self defense mechanism. You know- the kind that tends to self-destruct! "

"It could." Ronan says, looking over to him for a second.

The muscular alien pulls the trigger and the crimson laser bounces off on invisible force shield. The blast bounces back at an awkward angle then hits the side of the wall several yards away, the beam leaves dark scorch marks on the wall and goes about halfway through the other side.

The group had knelt to the floor, hands and arms guarding their heads, and just now dared to uncurl. Zelenka curiously peered around the corner of a desk as the others stood.

"Subtle." Sheppard says, rising from his fortified spot on the ground.

Rodney looks to the blast mark near the ceiling across he room; they barely notice Sheppard as he and Ronan leave.

"Keep working on it Rodney.." He says as they depart.

"Of course." Rodney mutters subconsciously, turning from the startling burnt mark on the wall to the ship in amazement.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"I'm not going to tell you anything." I sit, crossing my arms as best I can and glaring over at the guards with a defiant stare.

The metal panels of the cell were hardly comfortable to lean on, and if I was going to escape- I'd need some energy. The Commander of the great city of Atlantis had decided that I was a threat. Apparently, if I could enter the city without so much as a sonic cannon, blaster, or other form of terrifyingly outdated weapons technology, I was as bad as they could get. Oh, and they didn't take so well to the unknown being calling you by your first name without having met before thing.

They had put me in this cell moments after I had woken. Beckett was fussing about my arm; the guards had nearly snapped it in two- but I wasn't going to go without a fuss. Eventually though, they won and I was left in this metal rust bucket that they called a cage. It would be easy enough to get out of, but I chose I'd humor these humans- for a while.

There was sound, and I watched a door glide open. A man walked by my prison; he hadn't even bothered to look up from the device in his hands as he babbled on. I ignored most of the chatter but eventually; I caught a few of the more common terms. Something about a shield…

"A ship maybe…" he muttered, glancing up to me for a moment. "It could be…"

_Ship? Shield? … The TARDIS!_

I instantly stood. He looked over to me suddenly, expecting that I would be asleep or the like.

"What are you doing with my ship?" I accuse, raising my voice; I shift to stand and nearly stumble over.

"Your ship?" He looks around at the bars. "If you were smart enough to build that thing then why did you end up here? Or did you steal it?"

"I didn't build, or steal it." I add, offended. "And it was an unfortunate turn that sent me here in the first place."

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asks, pressing buttons on the handheld almost subconsciously. "Because the way I see it I'm going to figure out your machine eventually, why not save some time, huh?"

_Like that's going to happen._

"You are welcome to try, McKay." I turn my back to him.

The scientist stops, turning to me, his concentration broken. Before he could ask any questions, the device on his belt went off.

"_Z _McKay, this is Zelenka. You are needed in the control room immediately. _Z_" The radio cuts off.

"_Z_ Give me a couple of minutes. _Z_" Rodney says into the tool.

He sighs for a moment then turns to me. "I'll be right back."

"Believe me." I say, raising my arm in a mock surrender. "I'm not going anywhere."

McKay rolls his eyes and begins for the door, "Oh, har har. Very funny." He finishes sarcastically.

The doors glide open again and he leaves.

That was a rather interesting encounter, but I might want to leave _before_ they decide to start dissecting. Not that they'd hurt me, Carson was too kindhearted for something like that. But the TARDIS on the other hand… Rodney wouldn't give it a second thought. Apparently the shield was keeping him from the engines; and at least the prototype hadn't been ripped apart by my arrival. But it would be if I didn't depart, and soon.

xXx

That blast mark was new… **:D** it just fizzled out and disappeared in the original, for those of you who hadn't read it. I think it's the best, if not possibly lethal, change so far. Well, I didn't say that I would be changing the content too much- I did tweak it a bit though.

Amethyst


	4. Chapter 3: Familiar Threat

5/2/09-Three is finished. There were a few pieces that didn't quite fit in the puzzle, so I cheated and got out the scissors. Yay! Nonconformity! Anyways, the plot is being straightened out now, don't freak out because nothing makes any sense. It will eventually.

xXx

Chapter 3: Familiar Threat

I had been sleeping against the cell wall that was farthest away from the guards. It had been quite a while since my little chat with McKay, though there was no actual way to tell how long, but I decided that I had humored the humans long enough. They were interesting but I wasn't so desperate for company that I was going to share my TARDIS with them, or any other life form for that matter.

I had awoken only moments before Beckett came into the cell. I guess that they had cameras set up nearby for security reasons; someone had probably been watching me all this time. I'm not sure when he had entered, but he had been quiet, or maybe I had slept too soundly.

"Are you okay, lassie?" Carson says, stepping forward cautiously.

I guess he was worried, or nervous. After what had happened with the guards I don't believe any person would come my way without a second thought.

_Wasn't I a terrifying sight, with my arm sling and grouchy appearance? I bet I'd have Ronan shaking,_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm fine." I grumble a bit irritated. "Where's Rodney? He's probably off somewhere, messing with my ship…"

I got to my feet, rising from the cold metal floor.

"There's nothing to worry about then, I'm just being held hostage and my TARDIS is being taken apart- huon energy by matter converter." My voice fell a bit. "No big deal, I'll just never see my home world again."_ Probably won't anyways, _I add in my mind.

"Rodney hasn't been able to get into you'r machine." He reassures me, but I didn't feel like listening. "You've been out for a while, I needed to check-."

"Why is that?" I cut him off. "Why am I locked up?"

That question mostly answered itself, but I still wanted to know.

"Well then, why are you here?"

Beckett didn't answer; he stepped forward and rested his hand on my forehead. He watched me as I stood there completely still. Carson waited a few seconds before removing his hand; then gave me a confused look.

"You'r cold."

"Well, maybe for your standards. But I actually have a slight fever for my race…" I said. "It's nothing, mostly gone by now. I'm still curious though, why are you here?"

"Weir sent me," Carson admits. "Shea doesn't want firs't contact to end badly. And I was worried about ya 's well."

I watch as he makes his way to the door of the cell. I follow him to the door, expecting to be left behind but Carson stood there and waited for me. He turned back to face me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asks.

"I thought I was dangerous." I say, this was probably a trap.

"Weir want 's you ta' meet the rest of the crew."

"What **I** want is to get back to my ship," I mutter.

I heard footsteps to my left and wasted no time turning to the source. It was the man who had found me near the Stargate.

"This is-."

"Sheppard, where's Rodney?" I ask, not bothering to be introduced.

The Colonel gives me a slightly surprised look, but he hid it well. Sheppard pauses before answering.

"He's probably in the lab." John turns to Beckett quickly. "Doc, A-5 just returned from their mission. They're in pretty bad shape, they need you."

"Why didn't someone get me with the com?" he asks, taking a step forward hurriedly.

"It's been out since she arrived," Sheppard explains, stepping towards the Gate room. "Rodney says we're lucky that the radios work with all the interference. We have to get going Doc."

"What about her?" the doctor turns back to me.

"We have her sir," one of the guards says.

The two had raced down the hall without any chance to argue.

"So much for the tour." I mutter as the door to the cell closes.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

It hadn't been long before I decided to take a look around myself, escort or not. The guards had been easy enough to dismiss, and in seconds I was running down the corridors. It hadn't taken long before there were a few squadrons on Atlantean soldiers searching for me, and it had been easy to evade most of them.

I had gotten into an ancient transporter and made my way to the innermost reaches of the city, it was going to get a whole lot more complicated now. The doors slide open and I stood there for a moment frozen in surprise at the sight of another team. I recovered quickly however, and ducked beneath the leader before he could grab me.

"Hey!" I wasn't sure who said it, but the voice was strangely familiar and my mind instantly presented me with the name- Commander Lorne.

I had narrowly escaped A-2 and was nearing toward Rodney's lab when I heard footsteps. I instantly dart into a room without a second thought, listening as they passed the room. Turning, I noticed that I had found the geniuses lab, and the TARDIS. I stepped forward to the ship when a voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

It was Rodney; he still had the screen top in his grip but reached down to a holster on his leg. He aimed the stunner my direction, it wasn't much of a threat but there was still no way to know what it could do to me.

"Apparently I'm volunteering for target practice." I reply.

I wasn't exactly afraid of the weapon, his horrible aim made up for any weapon he might have and that was a matter of fact. But just in case, getting shot wasn't on my to-do list either.

"Everyone knows you need it." I probably shouldn't have said that, but then again- what were the odds of being hit?

He reached for the radio that was resting on the desktop, Rodney picked up the device still keeping the stunner in my direction.

"Go ahead, call for back up." I teased. "I can see how you'd need it."

Rodney had gotten a little red at the comments but held his temper. "_Z _This is McKay, I'm in the lab with some company. _Z_"

"That's nice. More humans with technology they know next to nothing about."

McKay shouts as I move nearer the TARDIS, "Stay there!"

"What are you going to do about it?" I search my pockets for the keys. "Do you have the key?"

"No. Why would something that advanced need a key? Why not an electronic fingerprint scanner?" he says conversationally, keeping the gun in place. "Get back from the ship!" McKay warns, remembering the situation.

"There it is!" I say triumphantly, holding up the silver key. A thin silver chain held it up, and the key itself had several glyphs etched into its surface with an amethyst colored gem set in the core of the silver key, just above the lettering. I turn to the door and generally ignored Rodney as he continued to babble.

"Three! … Two! … One!" I caught the last few words before something hit my back and I dropped to the floor.

It took several moments before I recovered from the stunner blast, my head really hurt. My hands burned with a familiar energy and it took a while before I noticed that there were now other people in the room. I propped myself up with my free arm and lay there on the floor; it would probably be best to stay there for a bit. I did a quick assessment to see if I had been damaged by the blast.

"I shot you." McKay looked like he had been the one that had been hit by the blast, he was standing in the same spot I had seen him before he pulled the trigger.

"You actually hit me." I was surprised it had met its target after all, but maybe not as surprised as I should have been.

"_Z_ Weir, we have her. _Z_" John and Ronan had finally cornered me, and A-2 was with them.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"If I was going to take over Atlantis, I wouldn't have waited." I say, trying to make my point.

"Obviously." Lorne replies, I look over to Sheppard.

"Where's Beckett?" I ask conversationally, a gun being aimed my way wasn't anything new at this point.

I slip the key over my head, and it dangles loosely around my neck. I had stood up and walked over to lean on a countertop by a computer.

"Infirmary," he says after a moment. "A-5 encountered a pair on the moon of A3M-902, before they were attacked, they said they were looking for someone."

"That's not extraordinary." I state, what was the big deal?

"They showed up without warning, in a blue box." John stresses the last few words.

I didn't say anything. _The Doctor is back._ _The Doctor is alive._

xXx

I found a different way to bring the Doctor into the story, and now it's clear why Weir was paying so much attention to her after she escaped. They saw the appearance of another of her race a bit unsettling, especially the appearing without warning thing. I was actually just trying to get Carson out of the equation with A-5 returning from the moon injured- I didn't think it was going to be of any use. But it was. I guess that's what it's like to actually have a plot. Ahem… I mean- I'm glad it worked out.

I was actually surprised that Rodney shot her too, that's what my subconscious was telling me to type. And it was partially because of the line in _'Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox'_ when Artemis was shot by Butler, he was like- "Butler! You shot me." It was one of those what-the-heck-just-happened-to-me moments.

~Amethyst


	5. Chapter 4: Other Reasons

I'd like to thank wormhole for the first review. 5/3/09- Chapter Four is ALL BETTER! It was a pain to go through and edit though, this chapter was so boring it was painful- sorry for the original post… Anyways, now that I've apologized to all of humanity- here's the new and improved, ninety miles to the gallon, all leather interior, four-wheel-drive… Chapter Four!

xXx

Chapter 4: Other Reasons

"Stand down." Weir had told her soldiers, A-2 and Sheppard set their weapons away from me, Ronan was reluctant to holster his blaster but he followed them eventually. "I believe she deserves the chance for an explanation," the commander turns to me. "Follow me."

That had been about ten minutes ago, Weir led me to a conference room near the heart of the city and her soldiers had escorted me there. There were guards outside the doors and Sheppard, Ronan, and McKay were sitting at the table with me. And it wasn't long before Beckett joined us, this conversation was going to last a while. It looked as if Weir had called all her senior staff to the conference. And with all the guards… The Atlantis Expedition wasn't going to take their chances by underestimating me again; that was for sure.

Weir walks into the room but doesn't join us at the table; she begins to pace about the desk.

"I'm not going to tell you much." I state, I wasn't going to make this easy. "That's a promise."

"That's helpful." Rodney mutters cynically.

Weir disregards the comment from the scientist, "We aren't trying to cause any harm, we're just curious. We'd like to get to know you and your race, share technologies…"

"I bet you're interested in the TARDIS in particular, but your never getting inside if I can help it." I told her. "You'd use the TARDIS and myself to blow each other to pieces back on Earth, not that'd I'd mind- but that's one of my favorite planets I'll have you know." _And the Doctor's as well…_

"What is the TARDIS?"

"A ship." I say, they were going to have be more descriptive.

"No, I meant-."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I blurt out, _uh-oh_.

"A time machine?" Rodney does a double take.

Everyone was suddenly very attentive.

"Yes." I sigh, _great job_. "I really need to stop telling that to everyone I meet, nothing but trouble- explaining acronyms…"

"I thought you weren't going to tell us anything." Rodney grumbled, excited at the idea of actual time travel- but not being allowed to see how it ticks.

"I'm not telling you anything I don't think you need to know when I can help it and that's not much."

Maybe that was a bit confusing. I stood there for a moment replaying the sentence through my mind; a perplexed look covered my features, I was sure. After mentally checking the statement I gave myself a small reassuring nod and glanced over to Weir and Sheppard defiantly. Then turn to Rodney as he speaks.

"That was perfectly clear." Rodney utters sarcastically.

"Sorry…" I mutter.

"What now?" Sheppard asks.

"Weir," I began- I didn't have time for these word games. "I want to leave for… What was that planet…? A3M…"

"A3M-902." Rodney finishes.

"Why are they named like that…?" I mutter, almost subconsciously, and then I return to my senses. "I have to go there and soon."

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Why not?" I challenge. "I'm not a prisoner here, or at least- that's what I'm assuming… And I'd already be gone if I could get near my ship without being attacked. I have to leave."

"It's dangerous." Weir hedges, there was something going on here. "If there was a choice-."

"There's always a choice!" I let slip another sentence. "There is someone important…"

Weir caught the last words to come out of my mouth. Her expression was hesitant, she moved closer to where I was seated.

"Who?" Elizabeth asks intensely, her features change once more- it was concern.

"The man that A-5 encountered on the rock." I clarify, _the Doctor_. "Probably had an accent and some kind of sparkly gadget…" I change the subject. "Don't you need to get back to that moon as well? Why were the men there in the first place? And why would you be willing to risk your men just to satisfy your curiosity?"

"McKay thinks there might be a ZPM somewhere nearby." Sheppard says, jumping into the conversation. "The Genii occupy that world, and they aren't exactly the nicest bunch."

Beckett adds, "A-5 saw what looked like a dozen men guarding the entrance- it won't be 'esy but it might be worth the trouble."

"There may be a ZedPM on that moon," McKay declares, and quite loudly too. "Or at least a power source that's very strong. For all we know it could be a sleeping Wraith hive or some kind of advanced civilization, but it's worth looking into."

"He's right," I confess. "It pains me to say it- but he's actually got something."

Weir hadn't moved. I could tell they were hiding something, but I wasn't exactly sure what. A ZMP might be a reasonable cause if the planet was uninhabited but an entire Genii base was an entirely different matter.

"We have to go now." I urge, the Doctor might be in trouble…

I turn to Weir, and in no uncertain terms state- "I have to get there."

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"You're coming with us?" McKay was stunned at my appearance in the Gate room.

I open a pocket on the vest Weir had given me, investigating its contents; the vest was an extra that had been lying around and no one seemed upset about its disappearance. There was nothing sinister about the two energy bars I found, but there was most likely a tracking gadget of McKay's hidden in the vest's material- or within the radio.

"Of course." I say, fidgeting with the pockets on the green fabric.

"What about your ship?"

I look around him, to the Gate. A-2 and Beckett had gathered by the steps that led to the control room, Weir was talking with them in 'private'. Rodney was keeping me busy, or at least- he was supposed to.

"Won't budge," that was a half-truth, it seemed that the ship didn't have enough power- not even enough to contact me. "Low on energy and patience."

I turned my attention to the Stargate, looking up to the blue chevrons and planetary symbols; the massive Gate was breath taking. Stepping forward, I started toward the Gate. I reached up and placed my hand on the smooth metal-like surface.

"What do you mean?" McKay repeats. "The ship is… alive?"

I hadn't been listening to him; I held my hand up and studied my fingers- they were so cold. That was odd… I answered the scientist without a thought, yes.

"What's that?" Rodney walks over to me, grabbing my hand.

I close my palm and break free of his hold. "Nothing," I say quickly, I turn my attention back to Rodney. "Why else are we going? It can't just be curiosity… Too dangerous."

McKay doesn't answer me.

Sheppard and Ronan came up to meet us by the Gate; apparently Weir was finished with her speech. The Satedan crosses his arms and watches the three of us. Sheppard adjusts his grip on his P-90; I step forward to him looking to the weapon.

"Don't like to share?" I point out; it wasn't surprising at all that I hadn't been given a weapon.

"Something like that." he says, Weir cuts in on the intercom.

"Good-bye A-1 and 2, and good luck."

I look up to the Gate and watch as it spins around, the blue chevrons locking in place. The event horizon, which resembled a gigantic jet of water, exploded from the Stargate. It was amazing- I had seen it several times before in my vision when I first arrived, but it was even more fascinating in person. I look over to Sheppard as he and Lorne lead the way into the Gate.

"Let's go." John and Lorne disappear into the mirror-like surface of the wormhole, the others follow.

I step to the pond-like substance that made up the Gate and touch it. It was smooth, and sent a wet sensation through my nerves. I pulled back my hand, perfectly dry… I move forward to the Gate uncertainly, before walking through and disappearing.

xXx

Well, they are going to the moon of A3M-902… I hadn't originally planned this little field trip, but now I see that it's necessary. She's received a vest, radio, and energy bars- fear the sinister chocolate-coated rectangle! No, no weapon. She was too easily trusted in the original- just because someone knows everything about you doesn't mean they're on your side, or that they can be trusted… And the main character seems a little more detached/independent from them, she doesn't want them in HER ship- but she has bonded with the prototype for a while. I'd get a little possessive too.

~Amethyst


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected

Chapter Five is better, there's a bit of action if you want a spoiler. The former chapter five was so short- it was pathetic. See, I don't even need someone to flame me- I'm perfectly content being tormented by my own intellect, thank you. The story may eventually be re-re-written but I hope not. It's a lot of work, but way worth the time.

xXx

Chapter 5: Unexpected

"This isn't right…" I hear Sheppard mutter as he turns with the weapon, looking through the specs. "Where are the Genii?"

The wind blew against the trees again and the movement drew my attention. There was something going on here and almost every movement alerted me.

I squint through the bushes then give up- it was too dense to see anything from where I was. I glance over to McKay, who had gone from watching the base with John to measuring something on his computer- he left a pair of binoculars around his neck. But there was no way he'd share.

I move back, away from the tree and feel around my pockets for a pair of binoculars. No luck, I cross my arms as best I can and sulk for a moment then notice some movement in the trees. I reach up without thinking and grab the pair around Rodney's neck. I drag him over as I pull the specs closer to my eyes.

"Hey!" the scientist begins a strangled protest, Sheppard and Lorne look over to me in suspicion.

"Quiet!" I say promptly, then quickly turning my eyes to scan throughout the trees for the movement. "I saw something." I explain.

Sheppard and the other marines dive to the ground at that; McKay, who was already on the dirt reached up and pulled the string over his head- surrendering the gadget to me. I turn to the right as I see another flash of movement out of the corner of my vision. The sling holding my arm limited my movement and I was a bit slow in reacting.

"There it is again!"

The creature disappeared again deeper into the woods. I set the compact device into a pocket on my vest, and then took a second glance at the foliage. Nothing.

"It's gone." I said unsurely after a moment, "But where?"

"Does it matter where?" McKay says, standing and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Usually." Ronan tightens his grip on the weapon.

Sheppard moves forward followed by Lorne and Ronan. John had given some type of military signal to the other humans, and they moved forward in one direction or another. I hike after Sheppard, McKay and one of Lorne's men. Beckett, Lorne and another went to the left of us and Ronan and the last soldier crept to the right stealthily.

"Are we close?" I whisper as we move forward.

"Very." Was the reply.

We stopped near the edge of the woods; I could see the Genii base. The regular metal building appeared abandoned, but appearance wasn't everything. I was sure everyone was more concerned with what was inside the building than what color its paint was. I caught sight of the door, as it slammed closed- there was definitely someone there.

- Chut! - Chutchut! - Chutchutchut! – Chut! -

Gunfire filled the air. Sheppard and the others turned to the sound instantly, raising their weaponry.

"Ronan!!" Sheppard yells, he and the marine run towards the fire.

There wasn't an answer, and everything was quiet for a short while. McKay paused for a moment before reaching for his small handgun; his pack fell to the dirt as he climbed the terrain in the direction the others had vanished to. I had begun to trail the others when something came in over the radio; I fell to the ground and dug through the small pack with my free arm.

"_Z _This is Lorne, fall back! Fall back!! I repeat- all units return to the Starg-!_Z_" The radio signal was cut, and static dominated the silence.

"What is it!?" I lift the radio to my mouth in panic. "What is going on!?"

There was no reply.

I stood quickly and slung the pack around my shoulder and began up the hill. I had located McKay's stunner within the bag and held it tightly in my hand, like if it weren't held firmly enough it could melt or fly away. There was a noise behind me and I whipped about with the stunner aimed directly at Lorne. He had the P-90 raised my direction. Beckett was right behind him but the other marine was nowhere in sight. I let my am fall beside me and stood down, Lorne did the same.

"Where 're Sheppard and McKay?" Beckett asks, he was breathing a bit heavily after the run.

Lorne was looking behind me; he had once again raised his weapon.

I turned quickly with the stunner raised to the top of the hill but I didn't have a target. After a second I saw another flash of something white, then something hit my back. It was a brilliant burst of energy and well aimed. I slumped to the dirt and heard Lorne fire on our attackers. Carson was stooped over me and I was dimly aware of Lorne shouting something at the both of us.

I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them my surroundings had completely changed. Lorne was injured in the corner of what appeared to be some kind of cell, and Beckett was tending him. I moved a bit and found that my fractured arm was completely healed; I removed the sling and dropped it at my side weakly. I paused as Carson noticed I was awake and moved near me, he paused as we heard footsteps. They passed without bothering us.

"Where are the others?" I ask as he stops by my side.

"I'm not sur' exactly." Carson says in a low voice, looking down the hall to he weakening sound of footfalls. "I'm afrad' the rest of commandr'r Lorne's men 'ar dead. I haven't seen them since we wer' captured."

"What about him?" I look over at Lorne; the military leader wasn't looking so good.

"He'll be fin' if we can get back ta' the city, some inter'nal bleedin' but I've stopped what I can fer' now."

"Where are we?"

"Wraith hive," The alarmed voice comes from across the hall. "I thought you knew that. Aren't you supposed to know everything?!"

"Rodney?" Beckett turned to the hall. "Is tha' you?"

"Carson?" McKay said, surprise in his voice. "Where are Lorne and the other marines?"

"Lorne is with us." I take another glimpse at the Major's broken form. "He doesn't look so good."

"As in the just about to die or already dead: not-so-good?" McKay asks quickly.

I was about to respond when I heard a low wheezing sound coming from behind me.

"Not good at all." Lorne grinds out.

"Stay quiet, lad." Beckett moves over to the wounded soldier. "It'll be fine."

I look back towards Beckett and his patient once the familiar sentence reaches my ears.

"You'll see." Carson lets out a sigh and looks over to me as Lorne falls unconscious again. "What is it, love?"

"Nothing." I hedge, turning away from my memories and back to the hall. "McKay, where are Sheppard an-?"

I am cut off as the sound of footsteps meets me. I turn to the entrance of the cell and freeze as something grabs my neck; my eyes rest on a creature with blueish white skin and white hair. The being had a fierce set of teeth and piercing gold eyes.

"Our Queen demandsss to ssspeak with you, human." He forces me out of the cell, into the hall.

I stumble and hit the opposite wall; I catch a returning escort of guards out of the corner of my vision. They were dragging Ronan into the cell behind me, next to the prison I shared with Carson and Lorne. The Wraith leads me down the hallway roughly, one hand gripping my throat and another tightly holding my arm. Another couple of Wraith were right behind us with two weapons, stunners.

I was lead down the seemingly endless corridors of the hive until my escort stopped me in the middle of a large room and I noticed another Wraith emerge from an adjacent room. It was the Queen of the hive; she had dark black hair and a light silver dress. She moved forward in my direction so gracefully and quickly, it was barely possible to sense any danger around her. The Queen was so elegant; she had some kind of spell that made you feel safe- even when every neuron of your higher brain function was telling you otherwise.

She was a Monarch; one of the higher Queens in Wraith society. There were only ten of these Queens; they each reigned over a percentage of the feeding grounds in Pegasus. These Hives were the closest equivalent to law for the vampiric Wraith. They were also the oldest and would be the hardest to kill; their somewhat psychic abilities allowed them to make their prey see, hear, and feel whatever they wanted. The higher the creatures brain function, the more aware a creature was- it was more difficult to fool their mind with the fake information.

I heard the doors open somewhere behind me then notice the sound of footsteps. I instinctively try turning about to see the guest but the escort that had led me here would not permit any motion. He grabbed my head and twisted it back to face forward. Their Queen was too close to let down their guard now. Within moments, the Queen was in front of me- she gave a hiss as she noticed the company.

I remained quiet as John was dragged into the room from the hall. Both his jacket and shirt had been torn open by one of the member of the hive and I noticed a blood red stain on his chest. He looked over to me with a grim expression on his face; the situation was only going to get worse. The guards kicked the back of his legs and he fell onto his knees before the Monarch, just as my escort had done with me mere moments before.

"Sssheppard," The Queen gave another hiss. "I am aware of your city sssurviving the attack of my kind. I alssso know that all of my brothersss and sissstersss have awakened, and that they need a much larger hunting ground to sssurvive.

"You will give us thisss, Ssheppard." She had been standing by John but with her last sentence she was standing over me, her arm outstretched to my neck- ready to feed. "Or ssshe will depart thisss life."

The room was silent. I was still processing her last sentence when I heard the Major reply.

"You won't be getting to Earth, not anytime soon if it can be helped." John said, I feel he wouldn't last much longer.

The Queen looked back over to Sheppard fiercely, she was angered at the thought of losing.

"Even if you did reach Atlantis and got control of the city, our people would die before they gave you the location of our home world." John was pushing her. "And I'm pretty sure the folks back home wouldn't welcome you so cheerily."

The Queen gave a screech of discontent and Sheppard and myself were subjected to the harsh pitch for several moments. Within seconds of the harsh noise stopping, I was met with a blinding pain in my chest as the Monarch fed. The life was drained out of me, I could feel years of this regenerations live fading away. There was no physical evidence of the years being taken from me, only I would notice that.

The Queen suddenly stopped feeding as if she had been burned. She took a step away and I fell to the floor of the ship in front of her, feeling completely drained of energy. I felt as though all life had been drained from me, but the pain told me that wasn't the case. I couldn't move my arms or legs but I was alive.

"No!" Sheppard tried breaking free of the guards, I heard their feet connected with a rib.

I watched the Queen move down to meet my eye level; there was a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"You will lead usss to them." She hissed lowly, I wasn't sure if any one else could hear her speak. "The Time race sshall be no more."

The hive and Monarch faded into black as my vision failed and I met the floor of the ship.

xXx

Well, I'd like to know what you think about this version of the story. If you don't have an account- that's fine, I've allowed the anonymous reviews option. If you don't like the story- you don't have to review. Simple as that. Now, if you like the story or want to leave some tips on how to make it better: by all means, review. Thanks for your time.

~Amethyst


	7. Chapter 6: Rumors

It's been a while; I'll admit that. This idea has been tormenting me or a while now, and it's finally being allowed to leave now. Sorry that it's been so long. If you've been with this story or any of my other fics you'd of realized be now that I'm not a very frequent updater at all. I'm in the process of changing that now, so you know. Here's chapter six- the way I meant it to be.

xXx Chapter Six: Rumors

**xXx**

- -- - -- - -- -Vision- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

_**All was silent throughout the Atlantean halls. Many members of the expedition lay there in the still of the corridors. Those who where not already dead would be soon, they had been captured by the Wraith. I realized that even Col. Sheppard and his team could not have escaped the mass attack. **_

_**Atlantis had been taken over; the hive fleet had attacked the city. They left some of their brothers behind to destroy the ancient city. The rest of their kind headed for the ultimate feeding ground, Earth and the hundreds of worlds in-between. The millions of people in the Milky Way galaxy were doomed, and no one- not even the Doctor would be able to stop it. **_

_**I can see my self standing in an empty corridor of Atlantis; I see the defeat on my face. The soldiers at my feet had died protecting the world s they call home, just as those of my race had done during the Time Wars. But a 'lucky' few had survived, doomed to roam the galaxy alone. **_

_**Approaching footsteps reach my ears and I watch as tall shadows spread on the floor before me. My gaze follows the shade to its owner and I slowly reach the fierce golden eyes and white skin. The Wraith steps forward menacingly, I feel frozen- unable to move. I close my eyes and when I open them again the Wraith is within a foot of me, but I am unafraid. Why would that be?**_

_**The Wraith gives a hiss and whips his arms back, his hand flies forward toward me and I take a sharp breath of air. This was it, the end. This is what I would die for. I blink again but my eyes wouldn't open.  
**_-- - -- - -- - _End vision _- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

I knew I was dead. What other possible result was there? My eyes flashed open in an instant, and at that very moment I knew I was still alive. I knew I was one of the 'lucky' few that had survived. I took a quick breath; it was like I had been suffocating. Like I had been underwater the entire time, my eyes open again and I look up to see Carson and Lorne through the bars. There was someone next to me chattering almost incoherently under their breath.

"Everything is going to be fine. Atlantis will send out a rescue team and they'll find us. They'll save us before all the life is sucked out of our bodies. I hope. I think. What if they don't? What if they don't reach us in time? Lorne doesn't look like he'll last another hour and Sheppard and you don't seem to be doing very well. Atlantis should have been here by now-..."

"You're a true optimist McKay." another voice, Sheppard. "You know that?"

McKay pauses and gives a sigh. "I'm just saying that if Atlantis doesn't reach us in time… Well, the outcome doesn't look very good."

"It usually doesn't."

"McKay?" I mumble..

"Uh, hey there." Rodney says, I could hear the worry. "Carson, she's back."

"Beckett?" I begin to rise.

"You should wait a mom'nt, lassie." He doesn't move too far away from Lorne, but he does raise his hand- trying to caution me. "You've been out fer a while now."

"How long?" I look over to Sheppard who was standing near the door.

"About and hour, maybe two." The Colonel estimates "Won't really matter until Atlantis finds out where we are and comes to take us home."

"Are we all that's left?" I ask. "Ronan?"

McKay sighs, reaching over and relying on the bars to help him stand. I shift and rest my back against the wall. Lorne gives a wet cough and Carson moves to a pocket on his vest. The doctor pulls out several strands of bandages and puts pressure on one of the wounds near the Major's knee. I turn back to the inside of my own cell and look past McKay to the next. A skeleton hung in place near the bars, held up by some kind of organic webbing.

"They took Ronan." Sheppard explains, turning from the hall. "Before Beckett and the two of you were captured."

"Is there anyone else here?" I rise and take a couple steps to the hall; McKay follows my motion and steps over to the bars separating us from Beckett and Lorne.

I scan the hall and give a start as a sharp noise meets my ears. I instinctively move away from the bars as a couple of Wraith march down the hall, half dragging the Satedan along with them. They open Beckett's cell and drop him onto the ground before leaving. Ronan turns on his side roughly and rises in an instant. He reaches the bars just as they close, the Wraith stand outside his reaches for a moment. They glare at him but he doesn't break, the two Wraith move on.

"Did you learn anything?" Sheppard steps over to the bars, I look over to Lorne then to Dex.

We weren't going to last much longer, not if we stayed there. I sit near a corner of the room, close to the door.

Ronan strides over and sits down, he looks over to Carson and Lorne for a moment before turning to face Sheppard and McKay. He rubs his sore arm and glances over at me before continuing.

"Not much." Dex pauses. "I heard the Queen, she was talking to the others about something." I catch his eyes as he sends a cold glare my way. "Something about her and her kind."

"Who were they talking about?" I ask. "Was it another, was it me?"

"They said something about a TARDIS, a ship like yours and a man. They said that he was somewhere on the planet below."

I stood and shift over to the Satedan. McKay looks up, his attention diverted. John turns back to me for a moment before Rodney interrupts.

"Are you sure? She didn't mention her by name, did she?" Rodney starts. "Not that you'd recognize her name even if you had heard it because she hasn't introduced herself… What was the Queen saying? Do you remember? Are you sure that it was the Wraith who was talking to begin with?"

"I can't be sure, but I know one thing. She can't be trusted." Dex stands, moving closer to the bars.

"Ronan…" John begins, but Rodney cuts him off.

"He has a point Colonel." McKay quickly turns to face me. "How do you know that she didn't plan all this? From what A-5 told us they encountered her kind off world just before they were attacked. Are you sure she isn't helping our enemies?"

"I-." My objection dies quickly.

"Guys. If she was in league with the Wraith," Sheppard stood by the bars, his voice rose a little. "Why would she be here in this cell with us?"

"But…" McKay begins.

"The Queen was killing her!" John barks. "I saw her stop, though I can't explain why she did. The Wraith didn't have a reason to stop; she wasn't forced to quit feeding. I'm sure that you," he looks over to me out of the corner of his vision. "Can't explain it either."

"Can't or won't?" Dex replies quickly, "She knew everything about us the second she entered Atlantis. That doesn't mean we should trust her." He moves back, away from the bars and I see another dark look thrown at me.

"Ya' can decide wha' side shea's on when we're bac on Atlantis but righ' now we need to get off a this bla'sted ship." Beckett stops the argument, "Now, do any of ya hav a plan to get us hom'e?"

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Somebody!" McKay yells. "We need some help in here!"

Two Wraith walk up quietly to the front of our cell, they stop and glare at McKay. One of them steps forward and gives a quick hiss as they see John on the floor, unmoving.

"What iss it, human?" he demands.

Rodney freezes up; he takes a quick breath and begins another sentence. "H-he just fell to the ground. I'm not sure what happen-."

"He needs help!" I shout through the bars. "You can't just stand there and let him die!"

The Wraith gave a snarl before the bars slid aside and both the Wraith enter the cell.

"Stand aside!" the first orders, revealing a compact stunner in his grip.

I move away from the guard as he enters, the other follows. McKay looks over to Sheppard on the floor for a moment before glancing quickly at me. Rodney gives a small uncertain nod. Beckett watches silently with Lorne and Ronan in the cell beside us. The first Wraith steps forward and kneels to check Sheppard; he gives a hiss when the Colonel opens his eyes. John swings his fist up to meet the Wraith but it grabs his arm before he can do anything. The Wraith's weapon drops to the ground before me.

"Look out, Rodne'y!" Beckett shouts. "The other!"

The second Wraith turns to the other but McKay jumps in and whips around to strike the Wraith, Rodney falls to his knees in pain. He grips his hand, staring up at the Wraith for a moment in shock.

"I hit him? Heh, I hit him!" the scientist shifts and begins to stand as I place myself in front of him. "Owww that _really_ hurt!"

"McKay!" Sheppard's strangled voice comes out in seconds. "A little help!?"

"Right." McKay stands, turning to the Colonel.

The Wraith moves back about half a foot from the fist, more in surprise than actual pain but before he reaches the door I jump forward. I collide with him and he moves back another two feet and his spine meets the bars of the adjacent cell. Ronan grabs onto his arm and neck, and I reach down to grab the stunner that had fallen from the first guards grip.

Hastily, I shift around and fire on the Wraith that had Sheppard pinned to the base of the cell. The guard seemed unphased by the first shot. I watch it continue, still trying to kill the Colonel and fire again. He slumps to the ground and Sheppard pushes his unconscious form away. John rises quickly and takes the stunner out of my grip as he moves forward to the other Wraith. He aims at the creature and gives a harsh stare.

"You are going to show me where my weapons are." The Colonel takes another step forward. "Then you are going to take us to the hangar. And you aren't going to give us any problems or you will answer to my friend there."

The Wraith gives a defiant hiss and Ronan's grip on him toughens.

"Maybe," Ronan says just above a whisper. "I should just kill you where you stand."

The Wraith stood there, held up against the bars for the moment before replying with a loud shrieking hiss. The strange sound locks me in place and over powers me, I am sent to the floor. The noise shakes me; I look up through the daggers of pain and see Beckett shielding his ears. Sheppard raises his head to the ceiling for a moment, tormented by the noise. Dex and McKay wince, their eyes close. Ronan nearly loses his grip. The Wraith breaks free of the Satedan's hold and staggers forward toward John.

The Colonel breaks the screeches hold and gets enough control back to fire the stunner. The Wraith guard crumples to the ground with another couple of shots. McKay opens his eyes and takes a quick breath before looking around to everyone else, he locks eyes with John.

"That was… different, wasn't it?" the scientist puts a finger to his ear. "Oh, that is not good… Say something!"

Colonel Sheppard steps over to the first Wraith, he kneels down and turns the unconscious Wraith over. He keeps the stunner aimed at the first guard before locating another on the other Wraith. John turns to Ronan and tosses one of the weapons to him through the bars.

"Rodney?" Carson looks up over to McKay. "What ar' you goin' on 'bout now?"

John looks over to McKay for a moment while he searches the guard slumped onto the floor by Ronan, and finds a device in the creature's pocket.

"Say something, anything."

"Why?" I slowly pick myself up off the floor.

"I think that broke my eardrums…" Rodney says just above a whisper, puts his hand back down for a minute.

"McKay." Shepard calls, he tosses the gadget over to Rodney. "This should open the door, I found it on the guard. Hurry and open Beckett's cell, the other Wraith are probably awake now. We don't have very long."

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Ronan accuses.

"This Hive is different than the others." Sheppard explains as Rodney moves between him and Ronan. "I figured a guide-." He bends to grab the first Wraith under the shoulders. "Would be helpful if we wanted to keep away from the dead ends… In all possible meanings of that term."

"And instead it backfired in the worst way possible," McKay says quickly. "And now all the Wraith aboard are awake…"

"And hungry." I finish. "I get it Rodney, I was there."

Rodney steps out of the prison and presses a couple of buttons of the small black device and the bars glide out of the way. Ronan supports Lorne as Carson helps the Major to his feet. I hear a noise and turn to see Sheppard dragging the second Wraith over to an isolated corner. He sets the Wraith down against the wall then turns to me.

"That might buy us a little time."

"Sheppard, take Lorne." Carson says as he and Ronan leave the cell, Sheppard steps over the other guard on the way out the door.

I lean down to move the first Wraith; I catch sight of a device in his hand just as he crushes the remote. In a split second the bars begin to reconnect, I dart forward to leave the cell and I get stuck as the bars completely shut. My movement alerts Ronan and he whips out a slim dagger, it soars my way and I feel the seconds slow as the steel passes my neck. I hear a sharp hiss as it hits the Wraith behind me and I realize the Wraith was dead. I let my forearm drop to the outside of the cell and I look over to the others in shock.

xXx

Okay, so maybe the 'plan' was a bit cliché… Maybe the little surprise at the end made up for that. Maybe it didn't… Anyways, I've put that hint of doubt in the story. Ronan doesn't trust her; McKay doesn't see why they should either. Okay, this re-write has officially strung out the story even farther. That translates to- chapter thirteen won't really end up being chapter thirteen, well the content will be different anyways. That is still how the story will go it's just that some things will be added in between.

~Amethyst


	8. Chapter 7: No Other Option

Was the last chapter any good? I just finished rewriting it a minute ago, right on schedule. It really was difficult to keep track of which stunner came from where and which guard is already down and all that. I double checked it and then checked it again. So it should be right now… I think. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven: No Other Option**

"Get Lorne and Beckett out of here. Find the hangar, take a dart to the planet with the nearest Gate and dial Atlantis." Sheppard tells Ronan as he son shifts Lorne to be supported by Carson's shoulder. "Tell them we'll be a bit late."

Ronan takes a step forward, and rests his hand on John's shoulder.

"You have a plan?"

"Something like that."

The Satedan moves forward with the stunner, ready to move. Lorne gasps heavily and Beckett looks down to him suddenly.

"Ya' okay, lad?" the doctor asks anxiously.

"Been… better." Another cough.

Beckett turns to Sheppard with a confused look about him.

"We can't leave 'er here to die, no matter what ya hav' set in your head, lad." Carson argues looking back in my direction.

"McKay and I will take care of her." He tells Beckett. "Lorne isn't going to make it if you keep hanging around here. You go with Ronan, we'll stay behind."

"But ya' can't do tha'." Lorne wheezes, Carson turns to him for a moment. "I'm not goin' an lettin' ya' risk yer life fer someone we hardly kno'. I know tha' it goes against my nature Colonel, but I don' see aythin' good comin' of dyin' at all."

"Well, I'll just not die then." Sheppard counters. "Listen, this is probably the only chance you'll get to leave the Hive. You won't reach the hangar bay unless you leave now."

"Fine, lad." Carson turns away and follows after Ronan.

I watch as Dex leads Carson and Major Lorne though the halls of the Hive. McKay moves in front of the cell and begins entering a random sequence of code to try and open the door. Sheppard walks back our direction and looks over to the column in the middle of the passage.

"We don't have very long…" Sheppard steps around the column, aiming the stunner carefully in the direction that Ronan and the others had gone. "We'll have to be reach the hangar fast, Ronan is going to find our weapons and set some charges on the engine. We have about fifteen minutes before this place goes."

"I thought he was taking Beckett and Lorne back to Atlantis?!" Rodney turns to him for a moment.

"That is after we make sure this place is history." John watches the hall. "I'm sure Pegasus isn't going to miss this ship at all…" A stunner blast zooms down the hall, just past Sheppard. "Get her out now, McKay!"

"I'm working on it!" McKay growls.

I caught the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, lots of footsteps. A stunner fires and the blast sails right towards the cell, missing both McKay and myself by inches. John fires and quickly brings the Wraith down, the creature stops about a foot away from the Colonel.

"There are more coming." I said quickly, turning to the approaching noise. "Three Wraith."

John whips around just as two of the fastest Wraith reach the closing ten feet, he fires and the first goes down. The second pulls out a stunner and fires at the Colonel, John misses the blast by inches. He peeks around the column and fires as another blast comes his direction. The second is hit but keeps moving straight towards McKay. John fires again but the creature continues to move.

"McKay!" I shout as the Wraith approaches, his feeding arm outstretched.

I reach out and grab his jacket, throwing him away from the Wraiths reach. A white-blue hand flies through the bars and the Colonel shoots a third time. The Wraith is covered with a blue energy and slumps forward, the arm stopping on my shoulder by my neck. Rodney picks himself up off the ground and looks over to the Wraith held up by the bars.

"That was definitely too close for comfort!" McKay says quickly, trying to enter the codes faster.

"They aren't exactly trying to make you feel at home, McKay!" I shout, pushing the hand away and turning to check the other Wraith as I reach for the fallen stunner. "They want us dead! I'm sure that's as far from cookies and milk as you can get in this galaxy…"

"McKay!" Sheppard stuns another Wraith as it runs up. "We have to go, now!"

"Give me a minute!" McKay yells. "The code was entered last time for a completely different area of the Hive. Now, this would be extremely easy if it a game show and they gave you process of elimination, but it isn't that straightforward- is it? I have to completely reenter the sequence without doing anything wrong, at all, which is exceedingly difficult to do when-!"

"Rodn-!"

"I got it!"

The bars glide open quickly and I aim towards McKay. He flinches as he notices the stunner aimed his direction, the scientist's hands fly up into the air. McKay takes a step back, moving away from the weapon.

"Whoa!" McKay shouts. "What are you doing?! You are going to shoot me after I saved you?! Doesn't that give me brownie points or something? I'm pretty sure that's how it works!"

John turns to me with the stunner just as I fire. A bright blast escapes the stunner and when it dims, I can see McKay standing against the cell with his eyes closed. Sheppard is standing just to the left of me, still holding the stunner; I step forward, aiming the stunner to the ground and I see the Wraith lying there unconscious just behind where McKay was standing. The scientist stood there for a moment longer before opening his eyes a little; he looks down to the creature before taking a large step around it.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Rodney moves toward John, eying the unconscious Wraith anxiously. "Do you think it'll get back up? I mean the other one did and I'm not quite ready to-."

"Let's move, McKay!" Sheppard starts forward quickly, hitting another guard as he turns the corner.

I take a last look at the Wraith on the ground before turning to follow behind McKay and the Colonel. A hissing sound reaches me and I fire to the left, a Wraith falls to the floor of the Hive. I hear footsteps down the hall and I move quickly to go after them, I see a shadow near the end of the corridor.

"Sheppard." I run over to the hall and stop as a completely different sight meets my eyes. "No."

The Wraith takes a step forward, quickly disarming me before I can react. He takes another step my direction and knocks me to the ground, my head greets the wall with a thump and I look up to meet the Wraiths golden eyes. I begin to pick myself up off the floor but pause as he pushes his heel down onto my half-healed arm.

"Nnn…" I try twisting away from him.

"You will not essscape usss." He reaches down and grips my neck roughly. "Our Queen hass losst much due to your intrusssion. And though I would enjoy," His other hand traces different veins on my neck. "Killing you myssself… Our Queen has other plansss."

I reach up with my free arm to break his hold, his foot comes down harder and I wince. I catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye but look up again as I hear another hiss from my captor.

"Like what?" I gasp, unable to get much air.

There was no response, and for the briefest moment I saw uncertainty in his eyes. He continued.

"There iss no place we will not find you. Nowhere to hide." The Wraith stops suddenly, letting go of his hold on my throat and I fall to the floor gasping for breath. "What will you do, Time Lordesss?!"

I watch as he steps back and turns away from me, he moves silently back through the darkness of the Hive.

As he disappears I hear a phrase that chills me to the very core, "You will run, for there isss no other option."

Choking, I scramble to my feet; I had to get away from the Wraith and try to catch up to the others. They were my last chance of returning to Atlantis, they were the only ones with access codes for the Gate.

I could return to Atlantis without them but I would be considerably thinner. The force shield and I would get to know each other extremely well… I turn another corner and shake the thought from my head. There was other stuff to worry about; I'd need to get off the ship before worrying about anything afterward. What about the Wraith… Why did he let me go? He could've just as easily…

"Come on!" I hear Rodney, he sounds far away. "We don't have very long!"

I run forward, towards the sound.

"She's coming, give her a second!" Sheppard explains. "There! Footsteps."

I reach the doorway and stop as I see McKay. Sheppard draws the P-90 to his chest and fires; I stare in confusion as the bullets reach their target… The Wraith drops to the floor of the hangar, McKay watches as John keeps the weapon trained on the fallen Wraith.

I step forward and raise my hand to the cloudy, glass-like material. Sheppard and McKay were on the other side; they were about a story down from where I was standing. I watch as Rodney looks past the Colonel to the hall, taking a stunner off the Wraith as he passes.

"Where are you-?"

"We can't leave her here!" Sheppard interrupts. "She doesn't have the codes to be allowed through shield on Atlantis… We're the last chance she has of returning."

"Sheppard!" Rodney yells. "I know you want to play hero and save the day but there are at least _fifty_ Wraith between us and wherever she might be by now. Atlantis has lost three good marines during this one trip alon-."

"Don't think for a second that I don't know that, McKay!" John exclaims; I turn away from the glass quickly.

_Come on, there has to be another way…_ _I have to get down there!_

There wasn't much time left, the bomb would take out the engines along with the rest of the ship. I had to run. Run, run for my life. Run again, and escape the fate that hundreds had suffered. So I run. Run to survive; run for Gallifrey, the Doctor, and myself. Run because nothing else makes sense; because it would end, even if you didn't know what it was or what you were running from. You _had_ to run, there was no other option.

I charge through the corridors of the Hive, barely escaping waking Wraith on different sides of the hall. Left, right, and left again: there wasn't a moment to think. Just run, run and hope you survive the place.

I reach the hangar just as several Darts take off; there was no way to tell which one belonged to the Atlanteans or if they were piloting one at all. They could have been captured, they could have already left, they could be on the other side of the Hive all together but there was no way to know.

I hear a strong whizzing sound, and turn around to find its source. A Dart was coming towards me out of the hundred that were leaving the ship to Cull the planet below. The planet where the Doctor and his companion were last seen, according to what Ronan had said earlier.

The rogue was flying low but managing to keep its speed. A beam of light was being emitted from the base of the ship; it was going to take me with it as it flew out of the Hive. There was a chance that it was the Colonel, but then again there was a chance it wasn't. Either way, it was my last choice to leave before the Hive was destroyed: I took it, willingly or unwillingly.

I heard light but quick footsteps as I watched the Dart approach; there was something or someone running towards me. It was running, and gaining. The Dart continued on its path and the hangar vanished as the light blinded me. I was taken from the hangar and was aware of nothing but silence as I physically disappeared and was stored in the Dart's computer. I was frozen in time, again.

xXx

It took a while, but I have put the story in the direction I want it to go. Teyla WILL be appearing in the next chapter, you can give a round of applause if you like. It did take the rewrite to bring her into the mix, other wise- she'd have never been in EY. Anyways, I hope those of you who have read the story before are reading it through again, it WILL change.

~Amethyst


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Chapter Eight: Trouble**

"I'll be glad to get back to Atlantis." The young scientist states as she steps forward through the leafy brush. "I can't stand all this-."

She sneezes harshly and nearly falls over; Teyla and the two other marines stop, the guide continues- unaware of the pause. The Athosian looks back to her worriedly and watches as she leans against a small sapling to regain her sense of balance.

After the scientist recomposes herself she sends a sharp glare to a nearby plant. "Nature."

She pauses, uncertain of exactly what to say. "Dr. Hall, will you not be all right?"

"If my brain doesn't explode in the next couple of seconds then maybe..." She looks over to the Athosian who had a rather concerned expression on her face. "No, it's just an expression-. You see, when someone says somethi-."

Hall looks down again, her hands fly up to her nose and a muffled sniffle follows.

"Are you sure that you should not report to the infirmary when we return to Atlantis?"

Laurie stood up after a second and shook her head, "Yes, I mean- no. I'm all right. Just allergies. Pollen. Happens all the time, unfortunately."

Teyla smiles in understanding.

The girl stops walking all of a sudden and looks over to Teyla seriously.

"Do you have any idea when this is going to wear off?" Hall stops, noticing Teyla's confused expression.

"I am sorry. I'm afraid I do not understand." Emmagen watches her try to explain.

"Dr. McKay messed with that Ancient machine, had a bunch of lights, dials, buttons? Most of them do... Well, it didn't look finished. Actually, none of the Ancient machines the science team has found look complete… Do you have any idea why the Ancients left so many unfinished machines lying around?"

Teyla begins to answer but Dr. Hall cuts her off.

"Well, that's not what I'm trying to say. The machine that Rodney was messing around with, it gave me some of his more… interesting traits. That was yesterday. Dr. Beckett says it'll wear off with some time but it isn't soon enough for me. For the past nineteen hours I haven't been able to go more than seven minutes without making some kind of witty observation, I keep feeling like I've forgotten something, and don't even get me started on citrus…"

The Athosian grins at the comment.

Several branches snap a little ways in front of them, the two marines turn to the unexpected noise with their machine guns ready. Teyla shifts her P-90 towards the sound, the scientist behind her draws a small handgun from a holster on her leg rather clumsily. The sound of rustling leaves draws closer and the four wait anxiously for the antagonist to show their self. The scientist aims towards the sound and takes a quick, strangled breath, as the noises grew louder.

"Hello, friends!" a voice came from the trees, accompanied by a quick movement.

The two marines lower their weapons as the man reveals himself to be their guide from the nearby village, a young man named Tetchel. Teyla rests her P-90 by her side and behind her Laurie takes a short sigh of relief as she returns her weapon to her side.

"Teyla, if we are to reach the Ri-."

"Are you crazy?!" she shouts at him, cutting him off. "I could have shot you! You can't just go running around in the forest like that, there could be wild animals or something!"

Teyla returns her attention to the guide, apologizing for the scientist's sudden outburst. "I am sorry for my friends behavior but I must admit that I feel you should be more careful."

"It is fine, Teyla." He turns to her right and points ahead of the group. "We will reach the Ring of the Ancestors within a short time, do not worry." Tetchel takes the lead position, and begins walking toward a more sparse area of the forest. "It is this way."

It wasn't very long before there was some odd feeling that grabbed the attention of the Athosian she stops and a sense of dread overwhelms her. She looks uneasily toward the clouds before running to catch-up to the others who were several meters ahead of her; Teyla stops as they turn to face her.

"What is it?" Hall asks.

"The Wraith are on their way."

"I have to return to my village!" he explains, looking towards Teyla.

"Will your people be safe?"

"We will hide among the caves, do not worry!"

Tetchel turns from the direction he had been leading the group for the past hour and begins back toward the village. He stops when a zooming sound overhead freezes him in place, he looks up and watches two Darts pass over. The guide takes off back towards the village as more Darts zoom their direction.

"Run!" one of the marines yell, he and the other aim towards the sky as several more Darts approach. "We have incoming!"

They open fire and one of the Wraith ships descends into the trees below, meeting the forest floor with a loud explosion. Teyla shoots at another as it passes by, but the bullets don't seem to cause any visible damage. Laurie takes out her handgun and finds the targets are all a little out of range, she turns to Teyla hurriedly.

"We aren't going to last must longer," Laurie continues, she tears her eyes away from the Athosian as she reloads. "We don't have the right kind of firepower for this kind of thing. This was supposed to be a diplomatic mission, we weren't ready-."

"We'll have to dial Atlantis," Teyla fires into the air and hits the 'wing' of an incoming Dart.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - Atlantis - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Colonel, I'm glad to see that you made it back safe and sound," Weir says, looking over to John as they head towards the control room. "Where are the others? From what Carson has told be there was some trouble…"

"That's one way to put it." Sheppard says, the pair turns and they pause as someone exits the Gateroom.

John follows after Commander Weir and the two make their way up the stairs. Weir stops at the top of the stairway and, crossing her arms, turns to the Colonel as he reaches the last step. Sheppard meets her intense stare and gives in.

"It was bad." John admits. "We didn't find any of our missing guys and from what I could tell the Genii base had been cleared out by the Wraith. Whatever the Genii were up to, it wasn't exactly top secret."

Weir gives a slightly confused look at that, "What about the planet? Were there any other signs of life?"

"Other than being captured by the Wraith, the planet was quite nice actually." The two turn to see McKay walk out of the control room. "I mean, I wouldn't want to live there but the fact that it does have a nineteen-hour planetary revolution is quite appealing. My skin is very fair and well, burns-." Sheppard gives McKay a look and he clears his throat a moment before starting with something a little more important. "So, um. Uh… How is Major Lorne?"

"Beckett thinks he'll pull through," Weir explains, looking over to the scientist. "But he won't be on active duty for a while. What about the others you took with you?"

"We lost three from Lorne's Team, and the marine that went along with me and Ronan." The Colonel turns to Weir solemnly.

"What about our guest? If there's a chance her people could help defeat the Wraith…" Elizabeth stops, McKay noisily clears his throat and John gives an uneasy huff.

"We lost her on the Hive, it was set up to blow but she didn't reach the hangar in time."

Weir's eyes meet the floor and she takes a large breath before looking back to Sheppard.

"What about the ship?" She looks over to McKay for a moment. "Is there any way to get in and contact her home world? We can't just give up on an alliance with a people whose technology is so advanced…"

"I'm already ahead of you." McKay admits, "She had the keys when she… er… yeah. There _might_ be another way to get in but it'd probably take too long to be of any real use."

"Keep-." Weir is cut off as the Gate suddenly lights up, the three turn and watch as the second chevron lights up.

Weir steps into the control room and looks down at the Gate through the glass, "Who is that?"

"We aren't getting an IDC-." Then the tech pauses suddenly, as if correcting himself. "It's A-1's code…?"

Sheppard starts down the stairs towards the Stargate, "That'd be Teyla, lower the shield."

Commander Weir watches as the silver force field disappears and the blue ocean-like glow of the wormhole takes its place. The marines below tense as the seconds pass and no one comes through the Gate, Weir looks into the sapphire blue circle hopefully.

Suddenly, a light green blast comes through the Stargate and hits one of the marines. He falls onto the floor, unconscious. The others marines in the room stare intently, shifting their P-90's at the ready and watch the wormhole as two more blasts come through and diffuse as they hit the stairs and wall opposite the Gate.

"Down!" Sheppard yells as another lime-colored blast passes less than a foot away from his skull.

A figure steps into the Gateroom; the marines train their weapons on the new arrival until they recognize her as one of their own. It was Teyla. A panicked scientist treads after her, several more stunner blasts follow. A marine jumps through the event horizon into the room just before the wormhole shuts down.

Sheppard dashes over to the three and stops when he reaches the Athosian. John turns to Teyla after glancing at the other two. Teyla looks over to him out of breath, she lowers the P-90.

"What happened?" he turns to face her expectantly.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - Meanwhile, on the Genii homeworld - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

The Genii leader, Koyla, steps over the defeated trainee who was breathing heavily on the floor of the old bunker. He takes several paces to towards the door- his back to the novice, who didn't appear to be more than twenty-five, before he stops. The young man takes a rugged breath before rising; he shifts the wooden shaft in his grip before moving towards his commander.

He dashes forward and swings the shaft in the same motion, not holding anything back. Koyla takes a sudden sidestep at the last moment and spins around, hitting the trainees' side and knocking him to the ground. The novice gets up suddenly and brings the wood back in preparation for a hit. The commander reaches forward and grabs the man's arm and forces him to the ground, he brings the apprentice's own shaft up to its owner's throat. Confusion lights to apprentice's features, he struggles to escape the strong grip.

"Do you know why it is that you fail?" Koyla growls, listening to the trainee's desperate but futile gasps for air, "It is because you are _predictable_."

He lets go of the young man's throat and head towards the door; he drops his opponent's shaft and turns back to the defeated trainee at his feet.

"You do not try hard enough to win; you stick to petty codes and views of right and wrong and forget that you are a soldier. Your main concern should be survival, not principle. That's what separates us from thousands of other soldiers. That's what makes us Genii."

"Sir," a sudden voice comes from the door. "I've just gotten word that the base near Regulus was destroyed."

Koyla turns to the messenger, "Is that all?"

"No, sir." The boy steps forward, his left arm outstretched. A flash of silver is visible as a chain dangles back and forth, trapped in the boy's fingers. "The team that was sent out to investigate found this," he hands his commander the metal chain. "They were all killed by Atlantean soldiers."

Koyla dangles the trinket before his eyes, barely listening as the messenger finishes, "And the Wraith."

xXx

Teyla is finally in the fic! Sorry about the odd machine zapping some random lady, I needed someone to 'play' McKay as he was too busy elsewhere at the moment. I'm not sure how the Genii bit went. Maybe I have some potential for darker stories... I hope the combat scene wasn't completely horrific.

~Amethyst


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Chapter 9: Goodbyes

"Doctor!" I shout as I run down the winding corridors of Atlantis. _I have to talk to him.._

I turn the next hall, trying to run faster than possible.

"Doctor!" I shout again.

I was getting closer to the TARDIS.. I could feel it. There it was- the TARDIS standing there just before the Gate. I could see the Doctor as he reached for the handle.

I dash to reach him before he closed the door.

…

I had just barely made it. My hand blocked the door and kept it from shutting.

"Doctor.." I said simply.

He turned to face me.

"I see you've made it.."

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"You sure about this then?" the Doctor peers behind me at the Atlanteans.

"I.. had another vision." My gaze shifts to the ground. "It was.. horrible."

- -- - -- - -- - _Vision _- -- - -- - -- -

_**All was silent throughout the Atlantean halls. The many members of the expedition lay there in the still of the corridors. Those who where not already dead had been captured by the Wraith. Even Col. Sheppard and his team had not escaped the mass attack.**_

_**Atlantis had been taken over by Michael and the Wraith had found the way to Earth. The millions of people on the Earth were doomed, and not even the Doctor would be there to stop it. **_

_**I stand there in the hallway, a look of defeat upon my face. I watched as the Wraith leader and three others rounded the corner and came to a stop before me. I looked into his eyes and watched as he smirked and lifted his hand towards me, beginning to drain-**_

-- - -- - -- - _End vision _- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Hey.." the Doctor snaps me out of my trance. "You goin' to be all righ'?"

"I have to stay.." I finally answer. "They need me. They all need me."

"Who doesn't?" he responds and gives a small smile.

"I want to help but there's something really amazing going on all over the universe at the moment.. Something about planets disappearing out of the blue and all that.."

"How inconvenient.. The least they could do is adjust to your schedule." I added. At that he gave another grin.

He steps into the TARDIS. "I'll see you later then.."

"Right.. later." I whisper to myself.

I watch as the TARDIS begins to whirr and disappear, taking the Doctor and Donna with it to another place and time. A place where maybe, just maybe, there weren't problems such as what I would face soon.

I turn to face my new family- Sheppard, McKay, Weir, Ronan, and Beckett. After a quick nod I begin walking towards the control room.

"McKay, I need all the locations of the power conduits," I state. "and a list of all available weapons technology available to the city. Ronan," I look over to the muscular Satedan. "you.. do whatever you do.

Sheppard, I might need you.. I can't be everywhere at once to activate the chair and to.."

"To what?" Rodney butts in.

"To..." I shift his way. "Do things like lengthen your lifespan 'till at least tomorrow.. Either that or hang around and play games on the Ancient database. You know.. Which ever I have time for.."

"Of course.." Rodney rolls his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So I'll just get back to you on this.." I reply, beginning to leave the room..

"Well that's just.." Rodney began to get really annoyed at that.

"Fine." Weir finished. "You two need to figure something out." A sigh. "At least try to get along.."

"I'll get right on that.." McKay grumbles as he gets to work on the layout of Atlantis.

I continue out the door but am stopped by McKay.

"Where are you doing?" Rodney gave me a you-can't-leave-me-here-to-do-all-the-work look.

"**I** am going to play around on the database.. Didn't I tell you about that earlier?" I reply as I leave the room, slightly proud and amused at the dumfounded expression I had managed to get from McKay.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Actually, I was headed for the TARDIS. I was almost sure there'd be something that would help me there, something more even advanced than what could be found here on Atlantis. I reached the door and made it to the main console for the great ship and turned to a piece of parchment I found there.

It was a paper.. A paper tied with an amethyst ribbon.. My very own sonic screwdriver, slightly psychic paper.. And a note from the Doctor. First I open the note, if the Doctor had taken the time to actually write something down it had to be pretty important.

_I know it must be hard.. I know you must be blaming yourself for what's happened on Gallifrey but you can't be entirely to blame. The counsel had a part in the War and you know as well as I do that they played a part in your brothers demise and even your fathers downfall.._

'_What?' _…_'What is he trying to say?'_

_You were probably too young to remember but your father was head of the royal family back on Gallifrey. Your mother was human, and because of that the counsel despised both her and her husband. Your mother never stood on Galliferyian ground because of the counsils laws, so your father stayed on Earth and went with her to many other planets. _

_Soon after you were born your mother died, her life taken by the Darlecks, and you and your brother were taken to Gallifrey. Your father, heartbroken by your mothers loss, stayed on Earth and continued to mourn. _

_Time passed and eventually you grew up. Your father visited Gallifrey on rare occasions and watched you from afar. Afraid to love you, to love anyone, all because of the pain of losing his wife. _

_The Doctor_

Suddenly the whole TARDIS shook and a loud explosion racked my ears. I winced at the sudden noise but quickly recovered and dropped the letter to the console, then darted out the TARDIS clutching my sonic screwdriver in my right hand and the psychic paper in my left.

xXx

Obviously that was dramatic. VERY dramatic. Now you have a little more of a background story of the character so that should keep you happy until I post.. again. You may have figured out the main characters lineage already but I'm going to assume you don't so.. I'll reveal that in upcoming chapters! Ha! Fooled you, didn't I? Well amn't I clever? Using a made-up word to prove my intelligence.. ? Yes.. Amn't this downright intelligent? .. Well fine then.. be that way. I amn't going to care anyways. … GRRR! This ain't going to work! GRRRRRRRRR!

Anyways.. --' I was just wondering if any of you would like to add a prediction about who my OC's Mom and Dad are.. Maybe a little competition.. Review and leave a prediction.. Guess correctly and I will confirm your guess (with a-BINGO!) so you will know ahead of anyone else who her parents are.. One guess per review, one author per guess. You can though, guess what someone else has already said.. Oh and if I tell you don't tell anyone else.. you'll spoil the fun! )

Amethyst


	11. Chapter 10: On My Own

Bit of language if you tilt your head and squint really hard but the rating should cover it so I'm not too worried.

Chapter 10: On My Own

"_z _McKay! _z_" I shout over the radio as I run down the hall. "_z_ What was that?! _z_" I release the button and reason with myself. "An explosion, I suppose.. … The wraith! … Well.. that's just.. peachy." I continue running through the city, trying to make it to the control room.

"_z_ Hey.. You! _z_" I hear over the radio, it was Rodney, I raise the device to my mouth.

"_z_ **I ** have a name you know! _z_" I reply angrily and release the button again. _Though it kind of lost its importance over the years.. _

"_z_ Well.. let's hear it!_ z_" McKay retorts.

Suddenly, Weir interrupts. "_z _This is no time for the two of you to be arguing, we need the shields up and running! _z_"

I turn the corner and skid on the floor, coming to a stop at the entrance to the main power conduit for the city. McKay and Zelenka are working at the panels and circuitry, trying to restore and enhance their power output. I dart forward to the circuits and taking out my sonic screwdriver, begin to work.

"What is that thing?" McKay and Radek give the technology an amazed look.

"No time!" I respond as I begin the upgrades to the Atlantean system.

The screwdrivers' lilac glow illuminated the area surrounding me as I worked. I heard rushed footsteps just outside the hall and tried to ignore them as I continued. Soon my curiosity had disappeared as Sheppard and Ronan entered the room.

"How many are there?" I ask quickly, not wasting any time.

"Three hives.." McKay says looking at the screen. For a second he just stood there, then began to turn to face the rest of us, an astonished yet terrified look on his face.

"Oh.. No.." John looked to Rodney with a worried expression. "That look.. I never did like that look."

"Spit it out, McKay!" I shout, the upgrades were taking a little longer than I had hoped and I was becoming a bit agitated.

"There are two more on the way.." Rodney finally reveals.

_Oh, crap.._

"Not good.." I stand. "That is **not** good.."

"Did you finish already?" Radek asks.

"Did you really get a optimistic, you're-all-going-to-live look from this expression?" I turn to face him, a look of dismay spread cross my face.

"Not exactly.." Radek replies.

"What's wrong?" John steps over to McKay's side, standing just before the screen.

"Well according to this.." McKay points to a specific spot on the left side of the monitor. "We still need more power for the shields to become operational without a ZedPM-.."

**-BOOM!-**

Another explosion racks the city and I nearly loose my footing and fall to the floor.

"We definitely aren't going to survive much more of this.." John states and begins jogging out the door with Ronan. "We'll buy you two some time. Get the shield up!" He yells.

"Rodney!" I turn to him. "Where are the other two power inputs for the city?"

He pulls up a map on the screen with two radiant points on separate sides of the city…a great deal away from each other.

"Do you have a way to get to this one, right here?" I point to the generator closest to our current location. "Right now?"

"Sure." McKay answers, then leads the way to the Atlantean transporter system.

I quickly step into the transporter and press the location of the nearest generator. Seconds later, we arrive on the other side of the city. I hurriedly jump out of the transporter and dash for the generator. McKay was not so energetic though and was losing me as I went.

"What's the hurry?!"

Rodney shouts down the hall, as I had already turned the corner. He doesn't receive a response and jogs a little faster to catch up. McKay had practically run into me. I had stopped, there was something wrong.. I could feel it.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Be quiet!" I snap.

I listen harder, closing my eyes and pushing my supernatural senses even farther. _Phooom.. _I heard it, I listened closely once more. _Phoooom.. Phoooom.. _ I opened my eyes and doubled my stride, trying to reach the generator even faster now.

"What is it?" Rodney struggled to keep up.

"Darts." I state solemnly. _This is going to be fun.._

xXx

So, that was 10. I believe it was a good story for one where my OC has to fend for herself without the Doctor helping her.. It gives you an idea of the kind of person/ Time Lordess she is in situations like this.

I have a poll going on for EY on my profile.. It is very important for the future of the story-the type of character she maybe in the future.

Amethyst


	12. Chapter 11: No

Chapter 11: No.

"_z_ McKay! _z_" Weir shouts over the radio. "_z_ McKay! _z_"

"_z_ This is McKay. _z_" He replies. "_z _Go ahead, Elizabeth. _z_"

"_z_ Rodney, I need you and our guest to report to the control room. I want the self-destruct operational. _z_" Weir said hurriedly.

Another explosion just down the hall nearly blinded us and McKay stood there, stunned. I recovered quickly and snatched the radio from Rodney's grip.

"Hey!" the scientist snapped, but I wasn't paying much attention to him, I was more concentrated on other things.

"_z_ Rodney, you two need to hurry! _z_" Weir begins.

"No." I tell her, then turn off the radio. I continue to the generator.

"No?" Rodney sputters. "What do you mean, No? This is a bad time, a **really** bad time for a temper tantrum. The Wraith are right over our heads, we have to get to the control room!"

"No." I repeat. "I'm not going to repair the self-destruct, because that is giving up. **I** do not give up. Not when there's still a chance." I enter the next generator room without McKay and get to work.

"Are you sure-." Rodney begins, his voice rising. "Because if you're wrong and the Wraith get their hands on the Gate, on the only way back to Earth, the whole human race is doomed and-!"

"Rodney!" I bark and turn to him. "I know that better than anyone! I don't need anyone to tell me the risks involved!" I turn back to my work. "I've known for a long while that it would come to this.. and that I would need to-"

"Need to what?" McKay asks in a serious tone.

"Nothing." I reply, finishing my updates to the system and then I stand.

I throw the radio to him and he turns it back on.

"_z_ McKay! Where are you? _z_" It was Sheppard's voice coming over the radio now. "_z_ McKay! _z_" he calls again, his voice more urgent this time.

"_z_ What is it, Sheppard!? _z_" Rodney replies as he continues with me to the transporter.

"_z_ The jumper isn't moving! _z_" Sheppard yelled through the device.

"_z_ Have you tried piloting it off the ground? _z_" Rodney said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_z_ McKay! _z_" John growled. "_z_ Of course I've tried that! _z_"

"_z_ I'm on my way. _z_" McKay replies, he turns to me.

"What is it now?" I ask impatiently.

"Aren't you going to come?" McKay asks me.

"No." I reply quickly. "I still need to-."

**BOOM!** … **BOOM!**

More explosions hit my ears sharply and I freeze. But recovered almost at once as I was used to the noise by now. There was no time left, I needed to reach the last generator before Atlantis was destroyed.

"Go!" I shout to McKay who had already begun to the transporter.

It was no use.. Three seconds later half of the ceiling had collapsed, effectively blocking the route to the next generator and transporter in one hit. The ceiling just above us was becoming weak as well..

_Great. What now?_

"Great. What now?" McKay whines.

"Hn." I accept the latest development and move on.

I snap my fingers hastily and McKay turns to face me, attentive as usual.

"What?" he asks quickly.

"I got it!" I jump over to the scanner McKay still held tight to and take it from him.

"Hey!" He complains. "What are you-?"

I ignore him and continue working on the one thing that could save us.. The one thing that could ensure Atlantis would not fall.

"You can't just ignore me!" McKay snaps.

I finish and look up, the ceiling was just about to give.. I activate the device, hoping for the best.

_**Screech! Screeeech!**_

The ceiling beams were about to give way. _Come on! .. This has to work!_

I watched as the ceiling fell, it was coming and there was nothing to stop it. Nothing to stop the beams and now nothing to stop the Wraith from taking Atlantis and then reaching Earth...

xXx

Chapter 11.. short but I did get it up a little sooner than the last time, right? I have only one thing to say- My OC is very tempermental. Oh, and don't worry she will be named very soon.. soon.. next week.. next year.. EVENTUALLY! I don't know, she'll be named when she is ok? Good. Now that I've had this lovely talk with my computer screen I will get to work on the next chapter..

Amethyst


	13. Chapter 12: Not SUPPOSED to happen

**Chapter 12: Not SUPPOSED to, but it did**

"It isn't my fault, okay?" Rodney continues, "There were Wraith and Hive ships and Darts flying around… Oh, not to mention the ceiling that was about to… No, did collapse! I'm lucky to be alive and all you appear to be worried about is getting news of Atlantis and it's self-destruct being operational! It's not my fault! Life just happened, it well… Life sucks."

Beckett walks over to McKay's side, where the talkative scientist sat on the bed in the crowded infirmary. He raises up a bandage to the cut above Rodney's eye and places it over the wound.

"McKay, we need ta' know where you last saw the lassie." Carson begins. "Are you sure she was with you in tha' corridor?"

"Yes, I'm sure." McKay glances over to him with a how-could-you-doubt-me? look. "She was standing right beside me!"

- -- - -- - -- Switch POV

_Owww… _

I squint and raise my hand over my head as I notice the strange light coming from above me. I shift onto my knees then gradually rise from the floor. I take a moment to look around and try to get a sense of just where I was.

_Which is…_

I look to the ceiling and sigh in defeat.

_I'm not sure… But I am alive, right? It must be Atlantis though. At least… I hope it is._

I walk around the corner and spot an Atlantean team, at least I wasn't alone… They stop in the middle of the hall as one of them raises a radio to his mouth.

"_z _This is Weir. _z_" A pause. "_z_ Has anyone found her yet? _z_"

"_z_ Negative. _z_" The leader turns, now facing me. It was Sheppard! "_z_ This is Sheppard. We have nothing. _z_"

_Are they messing with me? I am RIGHT HERE!_

I step forward, moving closer to the group of soldiers. I stop right in front of Ronan and raise my hand in front of his face, waving it back and forth in front of his eyes. Nothing, no sign that he had noticed me at all… I stand beside Sheppard, raising my hand to his shoulder. My hand phases right through him.

My eyes widen.

_Well… That's not __supposed__ to happen. NOT good. … That is __so__- NOT GOOD._

- -- - -- - -- Switch POV

"_z_ Carson? _z_" Sheppard calls over the mic.

"_z_ Wha' is it, lad? _z_" The doctor responds.

"_z _Are you sure that this is where Rodney said that weird energy signal was coming from? _z_" Sheppard looks around the dark hall skeptically, he takes a step forward.

"_z_ Of course, I'm sure that's were the signal is coming from. Have you tried… Oh, I don't know… looking around?! _z_" Rodney's voice crackles over the machine.

Sheppard pauses a moment and replies, "_z_ Good one, McKay. _z_" He turns back to the others. "_z_ What about-? _z_"

"_z_ Sheppard! _z_" McKay interrupts. "_z_ I'm getting something weird here… _z_"

"_z_ Like what? _z_" Sheppard and the team begin walking down the abandoned Atlantean halls.

"_z_ I'm not quite sure… It's a- there's some kind of life sign I'm picking up near you. It's weak but it's there. _z _"

"_z_ Are you sure it's not one of my men? _z_" John asks, raising his P-90.

The squad leader moves the shaft of light to the ceiling and the glow bounces off the walls, illuminating the passage. He shifts his gaze to the end of an adjacent corridor where the ceiling had collapsed and blocked the walkway.

"_z_ It should be right in front of you. _z_"

"z There's nothing but debris… Sure it's here McKay? z"

"z Do I sound like I'm kidding? z"

"Why does that give me the feeling that it's all going to get way more complicated than it has to be?" Sheppard says as he steps forward, the muscular Satedan follows.

- -- - -- - -- Switch POV

"_Hello!" _I call, I watch as the team moves toward the pile of rubble at the end of the corridor. No one seems to notice me.

_Great._

"z Right there. z" Mckay says quickly as John reaches the rubble.

Sheppard gives Ronan an if-he-says-so look as he takes a look at the rubble. He shifts to the side and notices a hand beneath the beams. Sheppard turns his head back towards Ronan and the others quickly.

"Come on, help me lift this! There's someone under here!" he shouts.

The team moves forward to help John, but one man stays behind.

Sheppard looks to him and calls out, "What is it?"

The man ignores him and turns his weapon to the left, away from the others and into the pitch of the lifeless corridors. The shaft of light brightens the empty halls. The soldier turns to the right quickly as a noise comes from the corner.

_There's something else here…_

Sheppard grabs his P-90 and stands, moving away from the rubble to the man's side.

"What is it?" Sheppard asks again.

The startled man looks around wildly, turning the weapon and light to the other side of the hall.

"I thought I saw something…" he mutters, breathless.

"Like what?" Sheppard moves his own light through the dark passage, his light catches something and he aims his gun on the spot.

_What was that?!_

I thought I saw a…

_There it is again…_

He steps forward and returns the light to the area at the same time.

I follow his gaze, watching as he investigates the area.

Suddenly, a Wraith flies forward out of the darkness. Sheppard pulls the trigger; Ronan and the others turn and fire. At least two rounds to into the thing before it falls to the ground, dead.

"We're getting out of here, NOW!"

xXx

Really sorry it took so long. I already have the next six chapters planned out so it shouldn't take nearly so long for the next chapter. [The OC WILL be named, her lineage WILL be revealed, and the next chapter WILL be posted… eventually. But not as long as last time, that's a promise.]

Okay, so she's been separated from her body, and as she's said- _That's not good, that is SOOO NOT GOOD. _I read that the Time Lords can use astral projection or something like that and so this is well… something like that. I bet you didn't expect it though.

Amethyst


	14. Chapter 13: Four Minutes 'Til?

Yes, I've finally updated- you aren't dreaming. This is officially the thirteenth chapter but WILL most likely be re-posted/replaced once I sort out the story. I've re-written up to chapter five so far but this is how it's going to go. Nothing much will change with the story, just fixing the plot- now that I finally have one.

Chapter 13: Four Minutes 'Til…?

"What are you doing here?" Rodney looked to Sheppard and the others as they entered the room. "I thought you went to check the signal-."

"We did Rodney." John says roughly, his face covered in dirt from the collapsed ceiling.

McKay follows Sheppard and his men as they make their way towards the infirmary, one of the only places left in one piece after the attack. Medical personnel approach the team, and Sheppard walks over to Weir.

The Atlantean leader stops and her eyes become dark. Weir glances from the broken team to Shepard and takes a deep breath.

After a moment, she says, "What happened out there?"

"Tanner and Locke are gone," Sheppard's eyes betrayed his words. "Collins is in pretty bad shape, and the rest of us aren't without some scrapes and bruises. There was an ambush at the site of the energy source McKay found for us. There are about eight Wraith on the north side, and maybe more in other parts of the city. I'm guessing the Wraith left here are ones that had either crashed or abandoned by their Hive."

Sheppard looks away from her to McKay, then back to Weir.

"We didn't find the source of the energy, but we did find the missing girl." Sheppard pauses. "She was under a couple of beams, Ronan managed to get her out before the Wraith closed in."

"Where is she?" Weir asks.

"She's in the ICU with Carson," another pause. "He's not sure if she's going to make it."

The three are silent for a moment. Weir is the first to move, she looks over to McKay solemnly.

"What about the energy signature, are you still picking it up?"

McKay picks up his scanner and rapidly presses a few spots on the screen. His gaze meets Weirs.

"There are three now." McKay steps away from the group quickly, turning to another side of the room.

"Where are they?" Sheppard asks hurriedly.

"Two in the same location as before and the other one is…" McKay stops as he reads the screen a second time. "Moving towards…?"

"Where Rodney?" Weir asks, "How long until they join?"

Rodney looks down to the screen again, suddenly his eyes widen.

"If I'm reading this correctly, four minutes." The scientist says abruptly.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"Just where did they go?" I ask myself as I wander through the corridors.

_Ronan looked like he was carrying someone, so they wouldn't be able to go too far…_

I shuffle forward a few feet, changing my direction as another thought enters my mind.

_The infirmary would be most likely. But what about the Wraith, shouldn't they be dealt with __**before**__ they had the chance to reach Earth? _

I look up as I hear voices; quickly- I make my way towards the sound. Both the ground and walls were about half-covered in some kind of red, organic stuff. Atlantis was slowly being taken over by the Wraith environment, as the metal-like floor ended and the rough organic mess began. The walls had a number of string-like strands of the strange growth covering them from the wall up in places and the ceiling was not unaffected.

I step around the corner and freeze as three of the Wraith come together in front of me. I watch as one, presumably the leader, who had several wisp-shaped markings on his face, begins to speak.

"The incursssion iss almost complete." He pauses, seeming to glare my way then back to the other two. "The fleet has almossst arrived at the Atlanteans' ssupportersss home world. Onccce they are dessstroyed, we ssshall head for thiss 'Earth'." His words echoed eerily. "I want the location of the humansss' home world retrieved from the databassse immediately, and then we ssshall further the location to the Hive."

The leader pauses once more, looking away from his inferior crew; he folds his hands behind his back and inhales. "I want Ssheppard and his companionsss left," he turns back around. "Ssso I may finissh them myssself."

I back away from the scene slowly, watching as the two lesser Wraith step away from their master to carry out his command. They were going to hack the Atlantean supercomputer, but not if I could get to it first.

The Wraith commander moves to leave the area and I catch the fierce look he throws vaguely my direction as he turns to go. I believe he could feel my presence in the room, even though I was pretty sure he couldn't see or hear me. I hear the hushed tap of his footsteps as he makes his way down the abandoned corridor.

I turn away from the encounter and begin to run towards the infirmary, I had to catch up to Sheppard and the others to warn them.

_How though? I've already proved that I can't communicate with them in this form. All I really need to do is get their attention._

I finally near the infirmary and can hear the voices of the Atlantean crew nearby. I reach the entrance to the infirmary and feel a strange connection of some kind. The feeling is put aside, however, when I enter the medical center of the ancient city. I remain silent as I step through the crowded area, nurses pass me and I see the effect of the Wraith attack a short while ago.

There were men, soldiers of Atlantis, that were lying on a number of white beds in the medical wing- they all were injured in some form or another. Several of them were unconscious and the rest had bandages around their chests, those few had small flecks of gray in their hair and the occasional wrinkle. The few that had survived feeding were lucky.

Atlantis had been wounded and if the Wraith chose to attack at the moment, the city would fall and the Earth would perish with it. They would all have to be removed from the city; they were in no condition to fight.

I overheard the nurses as they replied to the questions that their wards asked occasionally. It was always the same- Where is Colonel Sheppard? Or Where is Commander Weir? After a moment, the answer came- In the ICU with Dr. Beckett and the visitor.

"What visitor?" I mutter to myself as I turn to the intensive care unit where Beckett and 'the visitor' were supposed to be.

Eventually I locate the room and enter.

Weir, Sheppard, Ronan, McKay, and Beckett were gathered about the center of the room. A bed was visible, along with the torso of the body it supported. I could hear the abnormal beeping of the heart monitor, which had started to slow. The beep of the machine had settled to a somewhat steady, but sluggish rate.

I make my way towards the bed and freeze; there I was lying underneath the white sheets. There were several places on both my arms and face that had dry blood on them. My gaze scanned up to my face. My eyes were both closed… and open. I gave an involuntary shudder; this was a bit different.

_Am I... dead?_

"Is she going to be okay?" McKay asks, breaking the silence.

Carson looked over to the scientist, a serious expression on his face.

"I honestly don't know, lad." he says. "She'd shown a healing gift before, but with nothing this serious. I don't see wha's wrong."

"Carson, you did what you could." Weir says, looking down to me. "We need you, Atlantis needs you."

"_I'm right here!" _I shout, stepping in front of Sheppard and Weir.

I waved my hands through them; there was no confirmation that anyone had noticed me. I move to the bed and sit alongside the body beneath the sheets. Looking up to the monitor nearby I notice that I was still alive, even though I was in a different state- I suppose it could be called.

Weir moves to the door and the others follow.

"_I don't understand! I'm right here!" _I look to McKay and the others as they leave. "_Isn't there anyone who can hear me?! Who can see me?!"_

"I can."

xXx

That's interesting isn't it? Someone can communicate with her now, that's a good sign I guess. At least she has someone to talk to now.

~Amethyst


End file.
